


seduction

by clairina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairina/pseuds/clairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>www.fiftystylesofpayne.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

London calls me a stranger,  
a traveller,  
this is now my home, my home.  
What I do isn't up to you  
and if the city never sleeps then that makes two.

They City by Ed Sheeran

 

Thursday, 26th of July

 

I was sitting at the underground station Taylor had told me to pick her up at and looked at my phone for the third time in the last twenty seconds. It was still 15:38. I might have been a little impatient sometimes so I opened my texts and read the last one I had gotten from Taylor again. 

Taylor 12:57: b at OxfordCircus at 15:40. can't wait to c u! xx

Okay, if she arrived on time we’d have twenty minutes left to get to the first flat we would look at today. I had to say that I was quite excited about that one. Well, the only thing we knew was that it belonged to two twenty year old guys but that was almost everything I needed to know. After all I was looking forward to having a good time while studying Fashion and Design in London and what said having a good time better than living with two guys?  
I was playing with a streak of my hair with one hand as the other one was scrolling through the playlist on my phone to pick something to listen to and finally decided on All Time Low's A Partysong (The Walk of Shame).  
Nothing more than a casual fuck... God, I loved how he said that sentence. Actually I loved how he said every sentence. What would I have done to have Alex Gaskarth sing this line thinking about me... Yes, I really said that. 

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and fell out of my trance.  
"Hey gorgeous, a penny for your thoughts?" A rather short and skinny red haired girl with today more blue than grey eyes was standing in front of me showing off a row of white perfect teeth. Oh how I had missed my little cousin.  
"Tayloooooor!" Pulling her into my arms I gave her a bone crushing welcome-hug.  
"Cassadee, CAN'T. BREATHE." She laughed her curls bouncing up and down in every direction.  
"You look even better than I remembered, probably not a good idea to have you as a wingwoman. Come on, we have to get going. Our first flat with two hopefully hot guys is waiting for us, TayTay!" I clapped my hands in excitement as she rolled her eyes at me, I took one of her bags and we left the station.  
"Will you make your decision about the apartment based on anything else than the guys living there, Cass?" She asked me in her there are so many other important things in life tone.  
"Yes, of course. I will check if there are any parasites or dead bodies first. So, start talking. How are you? How's it going with Vince? Did you guys finally do it?" One might think I was one of those stupid girls who think about nothing else but looking good, losing weight and boys. Well, that was what practically every girl thought about. They just didn't say it out loud.  
"Cassadee!" Taylor exclaimed embarrassment written all over her face. "I won’t talk about something like that in the middle of the streets of London. In fact, I won’t talk about that at all, that's private!" She scolded in her thick Irish accent.  
"So that's a no then?" She just smiled at the ground as we walked past a huge poster which announced One Direction playing the O2 Arena at the end of next month. Well, I would have gone if it hadn’t been that expensive. Not really for the music, but for a certain curly haired guy; or any other in the band for that matter. Okay, stop Cassadee, you sound like a slut.

As we made our way to the flat we talked about everything that came to our minds. Taylor told me about being happy to finally move out of her home which meant not sharing a bedroom with her sister or having her mum make a religious speech about not having sex before marriage anymore. Wow, really? How had she been doing that for so long?  
“Oh, by the way...Did I tell you the story about our first anniversary in my last mail? Oh no, I wanted to see your face when I told you. Ready?” Taylor smirked at me.  
“No.” I pouted. “Tell me. Now. What did he do? Did he finally give you the bracelet of his grandma?”  
“Well, I certainly did get some jewellery, but it was from my mum and it definitely was no nice bracelet. She actually dared to interrupt the candlelight dinner Vince had planned for me – and you know how unromantic he is – to give us a pair of those ugly rings.” Taylor spat out the last word in disgust.  
“Chastity rings?” I shrieked.  
“Shush! Are you crazy? We’re in the middle of the bloody street, Cassadee! Shut up!” She hissed.  
“Sorry, but… dammit. Even for your mum that’s fucking crazy. No wonder you are so uptight.”  
“Thanks.” I just giggled at her penetrating accent and with that the topic of the crazy Jesus freak she called mother was off the table by the time we were entering the building that we hopefully would call home soon.

[...]  
The following three viewings were rather unspectacular and didn’t really sweep us off our feet.  
After that I started moaning about not wanting to go anywhere anymore and just skipping the last viewing. My feet hurt, I was hungry and I just wanted to go to bed and watch some nice numb soap opera. Naturally the red haired package of energy made me walk two more kilometres to visit the last flat for today. When we arrived I had to admit that wearing high heels on an apartment viewing marathon had not been the best idea I had made so far. Seeing the big rooms and the nice interior of the kitchen and living room though I couldn’t be angry with Taylor for dragging me there anymore. Although we both didn’t feel too much sympathy for Vanessa who was going to be our flatmate we soon agreed that this was the flat we wanted to live in. Vanessa said she needed to think it over and would call us the next day because she had had so many applicants to choose from. But we had a pretty good feeling about it after her gossiping about every single one of the other viewers and her ex-flatmates moving out on such short notice just because she got promoted and he as the perfect boyfriend had to go with her.  
[…]  
When Vanessa called the next day to tell us that we had gotten the apartment it was official. On Monday we would move in and finally start our student life in London. We spent the two days we had left sightseeing and getting to know the city we would be living in for the next couple of years. And I had to say the guys we saw on our trips had not been too bad. I had a feeling that there were some exciting things for us to come.  
As we were sitting in our hotel lounge Sunday evening we did what we had been doing for the last forty-eight hours. Talk about everything that came to our minds to catch up on the years we hadn't seen each other and just communicated via mails or texts.  
"So you guys really never did it? After being together for over a year now?" Call me crazy, but I just didn't get it.  
"No, we didn't. It's not all about … that. You know, there are other things that matter in a relationship." Of course she gave me the whole good girls don't do stuff like that speech. I mean, she couldn't even say sex for fuck’s sake.  
"Do you actually believe what you're saying or is that your mum talking? I'm not even saying that it's the only thing that matters, but come on. One year? He is probably going crazy." Oh dear lord, we were nineteen. It was socially acceptable to want more than a kiss on the cheek.  
"I don't know, The right time just hasn’t been there yet. You know, with me sharing a room with Kate. I guess I’ll have to invite him over to our place sometime, right?” Unsure was the understatement of the year to describe the way Taylor had said that last part of the sentence but at least it was a start. I would find a way to make her loosen up about certain things.  
When the waiter brought our food the topic was off the table and we just discussed our plans for the next day and how we would spend the eight weeks we had left before classes started.

 

[…]

 

 

Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
but I'm not so I guess I'll stay.  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

I looked into your eyes  
and my world came tumbling down.  
You're the devil in disguise.

Beautiful Stranger by Madonna

 

Tuesday, 31st of July, 2012

 

I woke up at 6:47 AM. What the fuck, brain? I closed my eyes because it felt like the letters on my alarm were burning them. Trying to find a good sleeping position I rolled through my huge bed. It was useless. When I heard a noise coming from the hallway I gave up and decided to pay the fridge a visit.  
Stumbling towards the door in my panties and a huge hoodie I spotted a tall silhouette struggling to put on a pair of brand new white Chucks. I cleared my throat making the guy wearing a pair of black mighty fine fitting skinny jeans, a white button-down shirt and a grey duffle coat turn around. Holy shit! He was looking at me with beautiful green eyes, a smirk on his lips and a beanie on his gorgeous curls. I knew these eyes. I knew this jawline. I knew this smirk. But most of all, I knew these curls he was trying to hide.  
Suddenly I realized that I was standing there in my underwear probably staring at him as if he had three heads. Focus, Cassadee.  
After what seemed like an eternity his pink lips parted and let out a deep and raspy voice.  
"Ehrm…I'm sorry if I woke you... I was…just... kind of… leaving." That was the slowest a person had ever talked to me in my entire life. Normally I hated that but for some reason my stomach decided to do a 360° right then and there. "I'm Harry … by the way." He held out his hand and when I slowly took it I swear his eyes quickly examined my bare legs. Why hadn't I just put on a pair of fucking pants? That's what people do, Cassadee. They wear pants!  
"Cassadee, hi." Wow, that sounded way too disinterested. Nice way to talk to a hot international superstar. While I was mentally slapping myself for blowing him off like that his eyes showed some sign of curiosity. Maybe because I didn't react like I should have. Screaming and begging him to marry me.  
When he didn't let go of my hand but gave it a quick kiss instead my heart tried to jump out of my chest. Harry fucking Styles had just kissed my hand. Concentrate! Keep calm and carry on. I quickly pulled it out of his to break the skin contact causing him to frown. He looked at me confused but challenged.  
"Is there ... like...any chance you'd wanna give me your number, Cassadee?" What? It was just a wild assumption but he left the apartment after nailing my new super BFF and he had the nerve to ask the next best chick for her number without even flinching? How could I possibly find this so extremely hot? Okay, play it cool.  
"And what would you need that for?" Oh yeah, you go girl!  
"Well... it just makes it easier for me to...you know... call or text you… like... when and where I'll take you ... out." Oh. Well, in that case… Before I could react, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.  
"Got a pen?" Oh God, I loved this slowly talking Adonis' voice. I quickly picked up a pen from the table standing in the hallway and scribbled down my number and e-mail address. Just in case. Okay, calm down, you're almost finished.  
"There you go." I simply said and offered him the small piece of paper hoping to sound relaxed and not too excited.  
"Thanks, love. I look forward to seeing more of this..." This time his eyes slowly trailed down my legs provocatively. Holy Shit.  
Keeping me from saying anything again he leaned in to kiss my cheek and slowly whisper into my ear.  
“Bye, Cassadee.” In that moment I didn't know what hit me more. The perfect smell of his cologne, the sound of his voice saying my name that way or the slight touch of his lips against my ear. I wasn't able to say anything at all, so I just smiled halfheartedly hoping I didn't give away too much of my excitement. He slowly pulled the beanie down to his forehead, put on a pair of huge dark sunglasses and left the apartment without looking back. I just stood there with no piece of evidence that this had really just happened to me. Oh please, dear God, do not let me wake up right now. This had been way too hot to be just a dream.  
Probably looking as if I had just seen a ghost I made my way back into my room. The desire to look into the fridge had completely disappeared along with every possibility of thinking clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, 31st of July, 2012

 

After we had finished our third interview for the day we finally had the chance to catch something to eat. Being asked the same questions over and over again kind of made you hungry. We decided to order pizza so we wouldn’t have to face the hundreds of girls waiting outside our hotel screaming our names. German girls really were something…  
“Harry! Money. Now. I guess that pizza guy won’t accept my credit card.” I yelled at the tired looking guy sprawled out on the sofa. What had he been doing all night? Well, I should probably ask who. Harry threw his wallet at me making some weird noise I couldn’t quite identify.  
When I opened it to take one of the brownish notes out a small piece of paper landed on the floor. On the back it said hot blonde girl in Harry’s curved handwriting. I smiled and just thought about the words a very mature guy always recited in every interview. We wouldn’t want to objectify women, that’s just rude. On the other side there was a phone number and an e-mail address that made it easy to find out that the girl’s name was Cassadee. Well, I guessed that Harry did have enough numbers already so out of impulse I decided to keep this one to myself.  
I texted her right away seeing that everyone was telling me to get back in the game after just recently breaking up with Danielle.

Liam 19:36 : hey cass! I found ur number between two banknotes that guy gave me. just wanted to warn u that he’s probably not going to call. xx

[...]

My phone vibrated on the table making me jump and almost fall off my chair causing Taylor to look at me like I had gone crazy. When I saw the unknown number my heart skipped a beat. Actually reading the text sadly had a contrary effect on me and I suddenly felt sick.

Cassadee 19:38 : too bad. didn't expect him to remember me anyway. 

Unknown 19:41 : and y did u give him ur number then? ;) he can't be too nice judging from what u think about him.

Cassadee 19:45: y would I tell u, unknown number?

Unknown 19:46 : i'm a good listener. btw u can call me james.

And what are you looking at, Taylor? Mind your own bloody business. I shifted in my seat to avoid her curious glances in my direction. 

Cassadee 19:48 : james. what an extraordinary name. let me guess. ur last name is smith?! :p

James 19:52 : mindfuck. how did u know that? 

 

Reading the text immediately made me think of the scene from straight to DVD where Alex makes fun of Mindfreak and I couldn’t help but chuckle earning another confused look from Taylor. I loved that guy even if he turned out to be a forty year old pervert.

Cassadee 19:54 : i’m just smart. somethin else u wanna know before i block ur number u strange perverted post-it-thief?

James 19:54 : :D

James 19:59 : only 1 thing : are you free tomorrow? lunch? my treat for being a perv. ;)

“Hey Tay? What are you doing tomorrow around noon?“ I asked innocently hoping that she would take the bait.  
“No. I won’t fill in for you and go out with that guy annoying you with his texts. And neither will I go on a double date. Forget it.“  
“Actually… I just want to meet the guy and your job will be to hide and make sure that he won’t rape me. So you don’t have to talk to any male creature if you don’t want to.“ I explained casually hoping to make it sound less stupid. She just raised one eyebrow in disbelief. “Pleaaaaasseeeeee, I will do the dishes for one week!“ I tried to make the best puppy eyes I could pull off without actually transforming into one.  
“Laundry. Two weeks. You pay the day.“ She claimed.  
“Thanks, sweeeeetie! You are the best cousin one could ever have. I love you.“ I blew her a kiss and turned back to my phone suspiciously typing a response while Taylor mumbled something about fulfilling my needs to finally hear these words every girl wants to hear.

Cassadee 20:08 : 12.30. find me at Barney’s. Ealing Broadway.

James 20:09 : and how do i know which of the beauties in there is u?

Cassadee 20:16 : the blonde in the dark red coat will be me.

James 20:18 : looking forward to seeing you. sleep tight! xx

Cassadee 20:19: u too ;)

Don’t be too excited, stranger. I have no problem to next you.


	3. Chapter 3

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
but you got here early and you stand and wave.  
I walk to you,  
you pull my chair out and help me in  
and you don't know how nice that is  
but I do.

Begin Again by Taylor Swift

 

Wednesday, 1st of August, 2012

 

When I got out of the cab I looked up and down the street to find the green sign calling the small pub to my left Barney’s. Nice. This place looked like there was no One Direction fan near it even thinking about going in. I entered the crowded room searching for the hot blonde wearing a dark red coat. She was nowhere to be found so I just sat down at one of the wooden tables in the middle of the old fashioned and dark furnished room facing the door so I could see everyone leaving or entering the cosy pub.   
It was 12:34 when the door opened and she came in. As promised she was wearing a bordeaux coat over the black jumper that reached to the middle of her thin thighs and loosely hugged her upper body. Dark grey skinny jeans and brown buckskin half-boots completed her outfit. Her long blonde hair was falling down her shoulders in waves. Wow. I had to admit that Harry's taste in women left nothing to be desired. Her blue eyes scanned the room and froze when they finally met mine. I nodded at the unspoken question in them a huge grin spreading across my face causing her to slowly cross the room towards me with a mixture of suspicion and amusement on her face. The moment she reached the table I got up to hug her salutatory. The smell of vanilla and coconut spread out as soon as she cautiously joined my embrace. When we separated the suspicion and amusement had made way for pure curiosity.   
"So, James, huh?" She teased me flashing a smile that showed off her straight white teeth. Okay, that meant she knew who I was. Please don't fangirl and start screaming. That would be such a waste.  
"That is indeed my middle name so I didn't entirely lie." We sat down across from each other allowing me to get a closer look of her flawless face and its soft features. Thanks again, Hazza. "So… does my real identity make you want to leave again? Now would be the time." I joked hoping for her to approve of the situation.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, you are paying. I'd be a fool to leave before the meal." Nice. So she was neither fangirling nor self-conscious about everything I said. Wicked.   
While we were looking through the menu we talked about general stuff like her moving to London and studying Fashion and Design. It was actually really nice to have someone to talk to who didn't start drooling or hyperventilating after every word you said. Well well, the downsides of fame.  
"So… you are living with your cousin? Does that mean crazy house parties and orgies every day of the week or are you girls wallflowers whining about your miserable love life?"   
"Well… neither. If I had to choose I'd probably tend to the parties and orgies but I'm not that crazy and we really don't know anyone yet so it's quite decent right now." Of course she favoured the crazy nightlife. How else would she know Harry? I had to know what was going on between them without actually asking her. Think, Payne.   
Before I could make an attempt to get the information I wanted she looked at me intensely starting her part of the interrogation.  
"What about you? Can I believe the good guy image you got yourself? Or are your next two blind dates already waiting for you?" She provocatively smirked at me. Well, she would have been way too nice for Harry to have his way with her and then leave her hanging like half of the female world population. It was a good thing I stepped in. I saved her. That kind of made me a hero.  
"I'm a fairly well-mannered young man, I guess. At least there are worse examples."  
"Good luck proving that. My last twenty blind dates turned out to be total jerks." She smiled.   
"Can't be too hard to impress you then … at least for me."   
"I'm sure you'll sweep me off my feet." She said smirking confidently.  
"So...what did the last one do to you?"  
"Well, he just lost my number."  
"In that case your first encounter couldn't have been that memorable for him, huh?" Just fucking spill it. Damn.  
"He was probably just post-coital-confused." WHAT? I choked on my iced tea and couldn't stop coughing for almost a minute. "Excuse me?" I managed to get out between two coughs. So there goes my chance of … well, … her.   
"Yeah yeah, I'm pretty sure he did my flatmate. Why else would he wake me up sneaking out of the apartment?"  
"He slept with your cousin?" Yes! At least it wasn't her. She started laughing tears pooling up in her eyes and reflecting the light coming from the small vintage lamp standing on our table. "Taylor? No way. She would've fainted if he had just said the word sex."  
"Fangirling much?"   
"Not at all, she's just the shyest person in the whole world. Besides, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't recognize one of you singing at your own concert."  
"Oh, that would be very refreshing for a change." I smiled.   
"Yeah, it must be so goddamn hard having billions of bloody fangirls screaming your name and flashing you."  
"So hard I even get nightmares from time to time."   
"Good to know, I'll skip that on our next date then."   
"You don't strike me as the girl stripping in public."  
"We are going to be in public?" It's on like Donkey Kong.   
"Aren't we?"  
"Well, I thought you'd prefer a more private setting with the paparazzi and fangirls, you know?"  
"Right." Yeah. Sure. That's exactly what I thought. The waiter stopped me right there placing our plates in front of us and ending our conversation for now. After a while of eating, talking and a lot of laughing I looked at my watch which almost gave me heart attack. 14:41. I gasped. Two hours? What? Paul was going to kill me. In fact, this was the first time I would ever be late to anything band related.   
"I'm sorry, Cassadee. But I should have left exactly eleven minutes ago to be on time for our next appointment. I guess time flies when you have great company." I exaggeratively said and pulled out my wallet to pay for our food when I heard her giggle. Good. So she wasn't mad at me for leaving her hanging like this.  
"So my bad influence is already showing. Damn. I tried so hard to keep up the façade." Cute. Maybe I could just skip the meeting and stay here. They wouldn't even notice that I was missing right? Wait. What? No. These are the hormones talking, Liam. It had been quite long since the last time you've had … company. Get over it.  
"Are you sure you are okay with me leaving like that?"   
"Yes, I will survive. Maybe I'll leave a note on the table so some cutie can anonymously text me later." She was funny. I quickly hugged her goodbye and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek which caused my mind to wander around again, making up scenarios I would really like to fulfil with the gorgeous blonde smiling up at me.  
"Bye, James." 

 

Taylor's POV

 

I waited five minutes to enter the pub so nobody would think that we came together. Was I really being the crazy high school musical girl hiding to spy on her best friend? I guessed Cassadee was already rubbing off on me. Keeping my eyes on the ground I chose a table in the corner of the room so nobody would see me and I had perfect sight of Cass and her mysterious blind date - obviously he was not a forty year old pervert at all - whose back muscles were clearly showing under the plain white tee he was wearing. I even started to sound like her now. This could not be happening.   
I ordered a hot chocolate and watched my two targets who seemed to be enjoying each others company. So he wasn't a psychopathic serial killer, that was good, right? I was still staring at him when he turned around to call the waiter which allowed me to catch a quick glimpse of his face before swiftly looking down to avoid eye contact. Wow. He was quite the eye catcher. Why was I blushing now? He didn't even look at me. And even if he had … why did I always have to burn up immediately? Trying desperately to cool down I asked myself how Cassadee managed to pull two extremely good looking guys into her spell within forty-eight hours and still look soberingly calm doing it. Maybe I could learn something from her after all.   
Seeing that everything was relaxed and smooth at their table I concentrated on the menu trying to figure out what Cassadee would be buying me for lunch. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I could just leave after finishing my food, right? I mean, they probably wouldn't miss me.   
After I had ordered a portion of shepherd's pie causing me to smile and think about home my thoughts wandered off. Oh Ireland, how I missed you and the undramatic life you gave me.   
From the corner of my eye I saw a figure sitting in front of me smiling. I looked up to find a good looking guy in his early twenties - if that - wearing a pair of Toms, bright red chinos, a blue and white striped tee and … suspenders? Really? Was that 'in' right now? When my brain realized that he was male and not looking like a total loser my face changed from it's normal alabaster to the red of this guys pants. I would have to do some research on a surgery or something to stop the blood rising to my cheeks. He snatched me out of my thoughts.   
"Surprised?" He looked at me full of expectation.  
"Ehrm…yes?" Who the hell did he think he was?  
"You know, you can just go over there and ask him for a picture."   
"Riiiight, and why would I do that? I don't even know anyone around here." Was that some British humour I didn't get? He raised one eyebrow at me in disbelief.   
"Well … I kinda had the impression that you were staring at the lovely couple over there." My face turned red again. Damn. Busted.   
"Ehrm... it's not what it looks like. I mean he's not hard on the eyes but I was actually observing the girl he's with."  
"What? I mean ... that's great. I personally tolerate every sexual orientation. I think it's so wonderful for you to be able to talk about it like that. That's just fabulous. I mean, I'm kind of a stranger and you just told me. Like … directly to my face. I mean... I have a girlfriend but- " I cut him off mid-sentence when I realized what he was talking about and that he was not going to stop any time soon.   
"Stop it. I'm not gay. She's my cousin. I just made sure that her blind date's not a freak trying to rape her."   
"Oh." I hoped that it had shocked him enough to shut him up for a little while. But the thinking phase didn't last very long.   
"Soooo, you don't know who that gorgeous Adonis is? Are you sure your cousin is alright? I would definitely go over there … like … right now."  
"No, I don't. Well, I don't want to be the one holding you back."  
"Yeah… I can't." So now that I actually want a detailed explanation he was so short-spoken?   
"Why?" I asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Well … when I got to Liam's place he was just sneaking out. So I naturally followed him. I mean, he can't really believe that he can keep a secret from me, right? When I got here I knew something strange must be going on. I mean … who would go down all the way to Ealing Broadway just for lunch at Barney's? I mean, who the hell is that guy? I really thought he was losing his mind sitting there all by himself, but then gladly the blonde angel joined him. Obviously I needed to get closer to hear properly sooo … when I saw you sitting here alone staring at Mr HottieMcCutiePie I thought you would make the perfect alibi." He bubbled along.   
"Sure. Now that you told me it makes perfect sense." I sarcastically said slowly loosening up. It was kind of strange how easily I could talk to this weirdo actually having enough self-confidence to use sarcasm.   
After all that confusing stuff we had a really nice talk. He told me that he knew Liam through some guy called Simon and that they sometimes jammed together with a couple of their friends. Hopefully I would never meet them seeing that I had already forgotten their names.   
"Wow, it's two already. I should probably finally order."  
"Really? Two? Gotta leave soon, TayTay. That was a lovely chat we had there. I'll give you my number, maybe we can catch up sometime, babe."  
"Would you pleaaaase stop calling me TayTay? I can't stand anymore people saying that." I took the napkin from his outstretched hand looking pleased at his goofy smile.   
"See ya, TayTay!" And with that he was gone. Well, I certainly didn't know anything about mentally disturbed people or drugs, but he seemed to be a hyperactive squirrel on speed. I smiled at the thought of his overdone jokes and general happiness and then once again made sure that Cassadee was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, 1st of August, 2012

 

I arrived at the meeting ten minutes late trying to act as if this was totally normal. But when I saw Louis' face I instantly knew that I wouldn't get through with this. I quietly sat down next to him while he was casually playing with Harry's curls again not taking his eyes off me.   
Paul was talking about the next few dates of our UK-Tour and I was trying my best to follow him not knowing what was more distracting, Louis staring at me like a total creep or the incoming text.

 

Cassadee 15:12 : looking forward to checking out ur interior on friday (?) xx 

 

It would take some time to get this image out of my head even if I tried ... I felt Louis poking my cheek forcefully ending my daydream.  
"A penny for your thoughts, gorgeous."   
"Just thinking about you naked. You know, the usual." I whispered to hide my actual fantasies. Unfortunately Louis didn't join the gay couple act he usually played with passion.   
"Come on, mate. I know you were thinking about hot blondie with ice cream." He stated with a serious face.  
"How - urgh." I rolled my eyes. Well done, Liam. You should apply to become a ninja. Louis burst out in laughter celebrating his victory.   
"If you're not interested in this conversation you are more than welcome to take this flirt outside." Paul shot an angry glance at us.   
"Sorry, Pauuuul." We said in unison and he continued his speech which I should probably have been listening to.   
Normally you could say that you would just ask one of the other guys later but in my case I was probably the one listening most on top of all the distractions I had to cope with.  
Now that I was actually paying attention it was easy to see that Zayn had already given in to his weariness taking a nap with his cap pulled deep into his face while Harry was texting under the table and Niall was drawing small images on the notebook in front of him. How the fuck had we made it through these past two years? Oh right, I had always paid attention.   
Twenty minutes later the meeting was finally over and for the first time I asked myself why I hadn't skipped this. None of the stuff he had talked about was even important in the slightest. I tried to get out of the room as fast as I could to avoid my nosy friend asking me more questions about Cassadee. I didn't want to make her a target for the other boys. Mission failed.  
"When's the wedding? I already checked out the bridesmaid. She's lovely so the bride can't be too bad. Am I right or whaaat?"   
"Shush. The others don't need to know." I hissed.  
"I'm listening. You know I can keep a secret!" He said eager to be part of the mystery.   
"There is no secret. I don't think I'll see her again. She seemed pretty alienated by the whole international popstar stuff, I guess."   
"Too bad, man. She looked sick. But you've got enough potential wives waiting for you, right?" He tried to cheer me up. I just smiled, thankful that my plan had worked.  
"Let's go out on Friday and live while we're young. That night you'll get some."  
"Even for you that was terrible." I said hiding the inner conflict rising.   
When we left the building Harry invited us over to his place to hang and maybe play somethin'... like Fifa or stuff...  
As the guys were setting up everything I decided to text Cassadee back. 

 

Liam 16:13 : i guess i have to prepare, so my interior will … leave a mark.

Cassadee 16:17 : i’m sure it will. even if u won’t prepare it for a viewing.

Liam 16:19: i just wanted to lower ur expectations so u aren’t that disappointed when u find out that it’s not that… fancy. 

Cassadee 16:20 : fine, no overreaching expectations then. :P

Liam 16:23 : btw, you can’t expect me to cook. i mean i could do it, but there would be no 3rd date then.

Cassadee 16:25 : that’s fine, we can order or i cook OR we better order. :D

Liam 16:26 : k :D

 

“Dammit. Where is this bloody little piece of paper? Like...I know I put it in here. Niall, you find it!”  
“Why always me, man?” Niall grumbled.  
“Because you always like... find missing stuff. You’re kind of like a tracking dog!”  
“Wow, thanks mate. I always desired someone to finally see my potential. Why is that stupid thing so important to you anyway?” Niall asked snatching Harry’s wallet out of his hands.   
“Because that hot chick’s number was on it. Like... I can’t have lost it. There is no way that I’m going back into that apartment.” Oh, shit. They were talking about her number. I looked to the ground to hide the guilty expression flashing over my face.   
“That makes no sense, man. Why would you call her if you don’t wanna go back to her apartment?” Zayn gave him a look that said you should have your brain fixed, bro. Harry sighed.  
“This girl isn’t the problem, but her flatmate. She’s kind of so stupid and she’s like… you know … a total gossip. I mean she’s supposed to be twenty-two and not like eleven. So annoying.”  
“So you dated the flatmate and why does the other one give you her number?” I dug deeper.  
“Well, when I sneaked out in the morning she kind of caught me in the act, we talked – she not wearing any pants by the way – and I was like Mr. Charming and when I asked her she just like ... gave me her number. It’s so easy being me, you know. But she was smokin', I can’t believe I lost the fucking paper!”  
How could I have possibly thought that he would just forget about her? Seeing that he was actually pissed about losing her number I felt guilty. He was one of my four best friends and I pulled a dick move like that on him. But then on the other hand, every single one of them had told me to move on from Danielle and go get some and he had enough girls anyway, right? 

Liam 16:36 : so, what time will u b there? any special plans besides eating and examining my interior? ;)

Cassadee 16:38 : depends on how long we need. how big is it? 

Liam 16:39 : how big is what? o.O

Cassadee 16:39 : your place. what did u think we were talking about? :O

Liam 16:40 : well, there's many parts forming my interior. kitchen table, couch, hearth-rug, … 

Cassadee 16:41 : u have a fireplace? show off. 

Liam 16:43 : well, kinda gets the girls.

"Liam! What the fuck are you smiling at? Stop texting and like... solve my bloody problem." Harry yelled pouting at me.   
"Hey! No yelling. This is a place of love and harmony. We don't fight here, we help each other and have a fabulous time doing it. You understand me?" Louis jumped in and Harry mumbled something very indecent regarding the tone he used.  
"You know what? I already talked to Liam about this, let's all go out on Friday and get you guys laid so I don't have to deal with all the testosterone in this room anymore." Couldn't he just leave it alone? What the fuck was I supposed to do now?  
"Yeaaay, hide yo daughters, hide yo wives, Liam and Harry are on the hunt." Niall sang laughing hysterically.

Cassadee 16:46 : true that. now I'm really looking forward to hanging with u on friday :) 

Shit.   
Suddenly someone snatched my phone out of my hands. I looked up to see Louis smiling widely at me and jumping from couch to couch to get away with it.  
Double shit. Cassadee's text was still opened. He stopped his escape hiding behind Zayn quickly reading the message. Expecting the worst I scanned the room for possible exits to outrun Harry when he found out what I did. But to my surprise the dilemma didn't happen. Louis did something I would have never expected.  
"Lads? Let's do it on Saturday. I just remembered there's a big bash at The Fabric." He said casually walking back to the couch I was sitting on to avoid one of the boys asking about my phone. Because nobody had paid attention to what he was doing anyways they didn't notice his miserable attempt to not make a big deal out of it. They just nodded and muttered something in agreement. He sat down next to me handing me my phone with an expecting look on his face. "Kitchen."   
I didn't even try to argue with him and got up to follow him out of the room. Well, here it goes. Distracted by the current match Harry and Niall were having nobody noticed us leaving.  
"So, she isn't put off by your fame after all, huh? And don't you start making up lies again, Mr." Louis grumbled. "Spill it, Payne."  
I filled him in on what was going on leaving out the fact that I stole her number from Harry to make it look like we were interested in the same girl through some crazy coincidence.   
"She is the missing number?"  
"Yes."  
"So you are fancying a girl Harry wants to bang?"  
"Well, yes."   
"Quite some competition you got yourself there."  
"That's why I don't want him or anyone of the others to know. You know that he would try to pull his move like always." Please just get it and leave it alone, Louis. Just for once. But of course he did. Pressing his lips together into a tight line he quickly nodded before answering.  
"Well … lucky you that he can't find her number." Do not ask me about it. Do not ask me about it. Do not - "Don't look at me with those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I'll keep my mouth shut. Just make sure that you guys won't get caught in some love triangle shit." He stared at me with the most serious expression possible for him. "Got it?" I nodded not wanting to discuss this any further. When his face lit up again and he walked up to Harry to sit on his lap I was dismissed. For now.   
So I texted Cassadee my address and told her to be there around eight before I made my way back into Harry's living room.


	5. Chapter 5

You’ve been up all night, and the night before  
You’ve lost count of drinks and time  
And your friends keep calling, worried sick  
And there’s strangers everywhere  
[...]  
Just take the hand that’s offered  
And hold on tight  
This isn’t everything you are

There’s joy not far from here, right  
I know there is  
This isn’t everything you are

 

 

Sunday,5th of August, 2012

 

Whilst the way too pushy blonde in front of me was blatantly grinding her hips against mine I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Ever since I had gotten into that cab with her and her friends after our show it had kept ringing and buzzing with texts from the lads but something about tonight and the alcohol already in my system just made me fail to care. They would probably ask me to leave this place and rather spend time with them anyway and that was the last thing I was going to do tonight. They weren't going to die if I didn't call back immediately. I would just say I had fallen asleep on the sofa or something.   
“Let's join my friends over there, yeah? We're gonna have some fun with them.” She locked her hand with mine to pull me through the grinding bodies around us and over to the lounging area where her group of friends was sitting around a table full of a variety of booze and champaign bottles leaving nothing to be desired. As she leaned in to chat to one of the girls I decided to at least take a look at my texts to know what was up. 

7 missed calls. 5 voicemails.

Louis 22:36: b there in 20.

Louis 23:03: thought u went straight home after the show? forgot about me? I'll drink all ur coke while I wait. 

Louis 00:39: where r u? thought we'd meet up at ours? call me..

Liam 00:54: no one's reaching u. u alright? lou said he waited for u.

 

Well, now it was nearly three so it would definitely be counterproductive to call him now and only make him mad because I woke him up. I shoved my phone back into the pocket it had been in and looked up to find blondie's eyes searching for me. “Come over, have some, too.” I downed the drink that I had apparently been holding in my hand before pushing past the several bodies between us to see what she was talking about. I felt a little unstable as I did so and tried to remember how much I'd had to drink in the past hours but couldn't really figure it out as I was already standing next to her holding out some funny looking pills to me while her lips moved and she apparently said something. But for some reason all I could do was try to remember her name. She had definitely told me earlier in the cab. I was sure of it. But I couldn't even think of a letter to start with. Maybe N...   
Before I could finish that thought or react to her still holding her hand out for me another much bigger one grabbed my shoulder and slightly turned me around making me sway a little.   
“I thought I knew those curls from somewhere. Harold, good to see you here-...what are you doing?” Once I had sorted out how to stand properly I saw Nick's green eyes staring holes into mine before he looked around and examined everyone with a confused look on his face while I spotted RJ standing a few feet behind him.   
“Grimmyyy... didn't know you where coming... like... we could've come together... I'm just... ehrm... these are...meet my new friends...they are great...like...they don't constantly text me and kind of...you know...worry about everything...” I hadn't talked that much in one go in at least three hours and it was unbelievably hard to say the words without getting my tongue tangled up. Nick's face grew even more confused and something that seemed like worried or careworn or whatever. He was probably just having one of his being an adult and doing the right thing phases. Although bringing a twenty year old model into a club with you probably wasn't the best way to do that.   
“Sure they are. I can totally see that. Why don't you join us for a drink though, love?” His hand now loosely wrapped around my upper arm as he snidely eyed the small pills. And I blamed it on the alcohol and the by that caused daze as I snapped my arm out of his grip and shook my head.  
“Don't wanna. We have drinks here...like...join us... or not... dunno...whatever you like...” His hand still in the air where it had just held me he raised his eyebrows with that look on his face. “Don't look at me like you are like...my watchdog...I'm not a-”   
“Come on. Say bye to your friends. We're leaving.” His hand once again closed around my upper arm much tighter than the first time as he pulled me forward with him and away from the group. For the first few steps I just stumbled along because he was walking way too fast for the fact that there were sweaty dancing bodies everywhere. If I'd had more control over my body I probably would've tried to free myself again but there wasn't really any point to it as he already rushed towards the exit. “Did you bring a jacket?”   
“Dunno.” I shrugged and he just rolled his eyes but let go of me as we reached the empty and pretty quiet entrance area before turning around to RJ who had apparently followed.   
“Watch him for a sec, yeah? I'll get a car and make sure they'll let us out the back exit. We don't need The Times writing about him tomorrow morning.” RJ obediently nodded as Nick already trotted off and I let myself fall back into the wall for support as my back pocket vibrated a few times in a row once more. 

 

When you took the call  
how could you know  
that he’d slipped away last night?  
And you wish you’d went home, days ago  
to say goodbye or just hello.

 

Now that I was finally able to let my head fall onto the back rest of Nick's sofa I noticed how much I probably must have had to drink. The room definitely seemed to be spinning a little and my eyelids felt like they weighed at least a ton so I kept them closed for a while listening to Nick making unidentifiable noises in his bedroom.   
“Harold. Hey! Answer your bloody phone, it's making me sick.” As I lifted my head back up and opened my eyes he was sitting on his coffee table in front of me kicking my shin. “Your little bratty friend texted me because he couldn't find you. Are you aware of what that does to me?” I watched his lips move as he wittered on but I didn't find the energy to respond. I just got my phone out to do what he had told me. 

 

Louis 03:44: tired of waiting. spending the night with el. key's on the counter. 

Louis 03:45: my room's emptied. u should get ur stuff out in the next few days. 

Louis 03:46: not even grimshaw knows where u r. I still want u to call me when u c this. hope u r alright. 

Fuck. Why had I been such a prick and just gone out to get completely pissed although I had told him to be there? I had assured him that we would meet up at what was still our flat and get the rest of our stuff out so we could finally hand it over to someone new. But instead of just doing that I had ignored him all night and left him hanging. In fact, not only tonight but the last three days that we had been supposed to be packing up our stuff. Because I was a fucking asshole and wanted to avoid actually accepting the fact that we weren't living together anymore. We hadn't even been living in the same house for weeks now but still it felt like tonight would've been the final act of separating. And rather than meeting up with him and saying a proper goodbye I had chosen to piss him off and be a child about things. Classic.   
My eyes felt heavier than ever from staring at the screen where his texts were still opened until I felt Nick taking the phone out of my hands. He put it down on the table that he had gotten up from and was now lifting up my legs onto the couch forcing me to lie down. “Get some sleep until all of that alcohol is out of your system, Harold. We'll handle it in the...-” I didn't quite get the last words of his sentence when my eyes closed once more and refused to open again as I drifted off into a numb darkness.

Harry 04:09: found him. he's safe. asleep on my couch. - grimshaw


	6. Chapter 6

Friday, 3rd of August, 2012

Cassadee had left for her second date with Liam ten minutes ago after asking me if she looked alright about fifteen times. Yes, she looked alright. She always did. Since Vanessa was out, too, I had the apartment to myself. Kind of pathetic on a Friday night.   
I was in the kitchen treating myself with a nice sandwich when I suddenly thought about Louis. Grabbing my phone out of the pocket of my sweatpants I felt a smile appear on my face just because of thinking about texting him.

 

Taylor 20:17 : hey louis :) it's taylor, ur observation-buddie. just wanted to say hi! xx

Louis 20:19 : TAYTAY! i missed u so so so much. how's it hanging? xxxxxx

 

Oh my goodness. His text were just as intense as he was in reality. My mood was immediately lifted.

 

Taylor 20:22 : little bit to the left i think. what about u? :D

Louis 20:23 : u dirty minded girl! what r u up to on this lovely friday?

Louis 20:23 : bending to the right by the way.

 

I chuckled about his joke making my way to the sofa to start the comfortable part of the evening.

 

Taylor 20:26 : good to know. :D nothing much, everyone left me. wanna come over?

 

If Cassadee had read that last text she would be looking at me with one eyebrow raised giving me the what are you up to? look. But it wasn't like that at all. Of course I found him quite attractive but I didn't saw him that way. Not only because he was taken but because we just got along so well and he was one of the little people that I was completely carefree with.

 

Louis 20:28 : r u going to seduce me? guess i misjudged u then.

Taylor 20:29 : sure, already wearing my finest negligee. how long do u need?

Louis 20:30 : b there in 10. gotta go change my pants first though. woops.

 

Freak. I gave him the address and devoted myself to my sandwich switching on the TV with my spare hand.

 

Exactly thirteen minutes later the doorbell rang and forced me to get up from the comfy position I had managed to find in front of the plasma screen.  
I opened the door to find Louis standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing the exact same beanie like the last time I saw him and a dark hoodie. What was it with this disguise? He squeezed me to death before holding me an arm length from him looking down at me in disgust.   
"Look at you. Not really what I was expecting, you know. You're letting yourself go, girl. Come on, get it together. That's just gross."  
"Thanks." I chuckled watching him kick off his shoes before entering the small but bright and open living room and briefly stopping in front of the TV that was standing on the white wall unit.   
"Nice choice of entertainment." He said watching another X-Factor contestant sing Someone Like You by Adele for a bit before dropping down next to me.  
"Mh. I'm not really into this whole casting kind of thing, but it's enough to keep me entertained on Friday nights when everyone cool is out having fun, you know?"  
"Sure." That's all? No joke or witty comment? Just a crazy look and one little word? I was already starting to think that I had said or done something wrong when the normal Louis showed up again. "Soooooo, entertain me. Tell me something abouuut… eeehrm … something. How's the boyfriend?" His face centimetres away from mine he just sat there cross-legged looking at me expectantly.  
"Ehhrm … he's good I guess. Haven't really heard from him since last Friday so … yeah. Probably busy with college or stuff." Now that I thought about it Vince had crossed my mind rather rarely these past few days. I guessed I just was distracted with everything happening and being new.  
"How long have you guys been together? How are you planning on making this work now that you live in different countries? When's he coming over? Are you doing the phone sex thing?" I just laughed at the excited boy in front of me and started answering his questions one at a time leaving out the one about the phone sex.  
"So you haven't heard from him in a week?"  
I shook my head. I didn't really think it was a big deal. We had never been that couple texting each other all the time sending hearts and kisses en masse.  
"That's odd seeing that you are miles apart. I don't think I could last that long without talking to Eleanor. Or Harry." He emphasized this last part strangely gay and put on a deeply-in-love kind of face. Harry. Wasn't Cassadee's charming stranger called Harry, too? Weird.  
"Well, that's just how guys work, huh? It's alright, I guess. I'm still appreciating that he put up with a stuttering tomato like me at all, so no hurt feelings. As I said, he's probably just busy."  
"Who took a shit in your brain, girl? Putting up with you? Probably just busy? Bull to the shit. Don't excuse him being a dick to you."  
"I - "  
"Nope." He said popping the p. "I see what's going on here. He's one of these poopy holes treating his girlfriend like crap because she is too naive to see how much more she deserves." I looked down a hint of embarrassment crossing my face because I knew I had always been way too forgiving with Vince for everything. Seeing the lads on Valentine's day? Sure, no problem. Being five hours late to my birthday party? Happens to everyone.  
"So I'm right, as always. He must be a fabulous love maker if you put up with him despite everything. Spill the secret." My head snapped up with wide eyes at the love making part of his sentence probably giving away too much. Just like I had feared Louis was already interpreting my reaction. "Uh did I come across a no-go topic? What is it? A crazy fetish? Or are you guys not even doing it at all?" I blushed. Dammit. "Really?" He smirked at me while I was preparing myself for another shower of jokes. "Wow. I like that. Personally me and my man are waiting to do it until we get married. So, I feel you, sister." I suppressed a giggle and felt relieved that he was not dragging this any further. It was pretty crazy how much I had opened up to this guy after knowing him for only two days.  
We were talking about Liam and Cassadee and how Louis thought they would make a perfect couple to maybe have a double wedding with him and his love. Eleanor or the other guy? "I bet they are already doing it on the kitchen table. Go, Liam! Or are they? She looks pretty innocent. She's probably a member of the V-Club, too, right? Uh, never mind. That's none of my business. Sorry, babe."  
"Yeaaah, I'm not gonna answer that one, I think. Maybe I'll just give you some advice for your remaining life : nothing's what it seems." He just grinned at my answer interpreting once again when his phone beeped in his pocket. He opened the text his eyes filling with something like indescribable affection when he read the words.  
"Harry Styles, you charming little sweetheart." I gasped unnoticed. What? Did he just say what I think he did? If I wasn't going completely crazy and suffering from severe memory loss this was Cassadee's secret crush. Either there was more than one Harry Styles around here or this was some fucked up soap opera where everyone knows everyone and is related to half of the cast. So Louis knew both Liam and Harry who again were both bonding with Cassadee. What kind of sorcery was this?  
“Did you just say Harry Styles?”  
“Well, yeah. He’s the love of my life. Why, do you know him?” He asked suspiciously and there were other emotions in his expression that I couldn’t completely classify. Annoyance? Sadness? Something I couldn't read.   
“No, not really. Cass mentioned him. Well, actually I caught her talking to him in the hallway, whispering in the darkness and naturally I asked her who that guy she brought home in the first night we moved in here was. He was Vanessa’s date anyway but I think she had kind of a crush on him, she acted really weird that morning.” I bubbled proud of myself for talking that much – to a guy.  
“Oh, okay...I knew that. I just thought you knew him from somewhere else.” He explained in a bit better mood now.  
“You knew? So do Liam and Harry know each other?” Louis burst out in laughter.   
“I think they know each other pretty well.”  
”And do they know about that whole thing? I mean that Cass is kind of seeing both of them?”  
“She is seeing Harry, too?” He looked at me with wide eyes as if I had told him something extremely shocking and totally scandalous.  
“Well, I guess so. She gave him her number that day, so…”  
“Oh, well they haven’t been out as far as I know. Liam knows about Harry but I think Harry doesn’t know about Liam. Complicated stuff, huh?”  
“Tell me about it. What a coincidence…” I murmured  
“Yeah, what a coincidence.” He agreed fidgeting in his seat and fumbling around with the hem of his shirt kind of making me nervous so I tried to change the subject.  
“So whatcha doin’ next Saturday night?”   
“Why? You still wanna seduce me?” He grinned scanning my sweatpants and the oversized tee with the playing puppies on it.  
“Of course. I mean if my sexy PJ's couldn’t make you weak, I probably have to come up with something more creative.” I giggled  
“So, what do you have to offer?” He asked making a sexy-face.  
“Well, would my birthday party be enough?”

 

[...]

 

"Everybody wants to be a cat, because the cat's the only cat who knows where it's at…." Louis sang along with the dancing Aristocats on the screen his head resting on my lap while I smiled at his small feet moving to the melody.   
The sound of a key opening the front door made me look up from this funny sight to see Cassadee dance into the apartment and throw her jacket over the hallstand. Her face was covered with a wide smile, her cheeks rosy. I smiled at her revelry guessing that her date with Liam went better than the usual make out sessions she had with the just-sexy faces.   
When she caught sight of Louis and me she froze her eyes wide in shock. Noticing that I was staring at the door Louis turned around and waved excitedly at her.   
"Hey, babe! How was the date? Who .. ehrrr … what did you do?" He giggled.  
"What is he doing here, Taylor? And why the fuck is he lying on your lap? Don't you have a boyfriend?" She spat out. I opened my mouth to come back at her when Louis cut me off.  
"We are - as you can see - watching Aristocats. I am lying on her lap because it's a) bloody comfortable and b) pretty warm. Her boyfriend however is being a dick not contacting her for over a week, which by the way would be a pretty good reason to make him the ex-boyfriend." He answered her questions one by one smiling politely.   
"True that." Cassadee said suddenly exhausted while plopping down into the armchair.   
"Well, nice that you at least agree in that point." I made a face. "I'm gonna go make some tea." I said pushing Louis off my lap and he fell to the floor theatrically. He was getting up when I left the room and once I had reached the kitchen I could hear him whisper.  
"And? How did it go? It's huge, isn't it?"   
"Yeah, it's bigger than I had expected. I mean, only the living room is as big as our whole apartment." Louis sighed and after that I wasn't able to hear anything they were saying anymore due to the noises of the tea kettle and me getting the cups out of the drawer.   
When I went back in there holding a tray with the tea, three cups and some biscuits on it Louis looked up at me whining like a five year old.  
"Tayyyyyyyyyyyy, she won't tell me how she liked the little Liam. Tell her you're going to tell me anyway. So she might as well spill it now." I raised an eyebrow looking from him to Cass and back again trying to figure out how to change the subject.   
"There's nothing to talk about. Just leave it alone!" She squeaked. What? She squeaked? No way. What the hell happened? She had always been the telling kind of girl and now that? Not even a single word? Was that because of Louis or Liam? I sat down on Louis' lap crossing my arms before my chest joining his demanding look.   
"Yeah, Cass. Spill it out. Why are you blushing?" Crazy! I was the one casually sitting in a guy's lap and she was the one looking down at her feet blushing. Mirror world!  
"Well … he showed me around. And we cooked. And watched a movie. That's all."   
"Showed you around?" Louis asked doubtfully.   
"You watched a movie?" I added.   
"Sure, nothing else happened. Two attractive young people spending the evening together. Alone. Probably lying in front of the romantic fireplace. What else could possibly happen in this scenario?" Louis used his master skills of inquisition on Cassadee.  
"Fine. Maybe we kissed. A bit. Like once. Or twice." She stammered.  
"Yeah, very convincing. Like once. Or twice. You know that I actually know you, right?"  
"Tay, stop it. I told you everything. Now watch your stupid pussy movie with Mr Superfunny here." She snapped when I felt something moving next to my bum. My head snapped around.  
"Don't look at me. It was the phone." He said rummaging around in his pocket.   
"Sure. You are just saying that to have an excuse for touching my ass. So my seduction finally starts to pay off." I said and looked at the text he was showing me. 

 

Liam 00:17 : dammit, dude. just dammit!

 

"What? Is that him? Did he say something about me?" The high pitched voice from before asked nervously.   
"Yeah, he said your living room was pretty huge, too." Louis snickered already typing in the answer.

 

Louis 00:18 : tell! xx

 

"Louiiiis, come on. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am SO pleased to meet you, now hand me the goddamn phone!" She said her voice changing from angelic to I will rip your head off in the blink of an eye.   
"Yeah, it's such a great pleasure, but no thanks." 

 

Liam 00:19 : she's so cool. and SO hot. so hard to not just take her right there on the balcony. 

 

What the - I choked on my tea. Was that normal? I wondered if Vince ever said something like that to his friends. Or worse. Because I didn't think of him as such a Mr Nice Guy as Liam probably was. But what do I know. He just texted Louis that he wanted to fuck my cousin on the balcony.   
"What is it? Tell me. Now! Taylor, I will cut your hair off in your sleep! Tell me!"   
"He just said that he really enjoyed the taste of your lips. You can leave now, I got all the information I need right here. Sleep tight, sweetie." I grinned.

 

Louis 00:20 : so u didnt? how far did u go? i want details. eleanor's been gone for 2 weeks. give me somethin to dream about!

Liam 00:21 : it turned from romantic to rough to funny to i need to fuck this woman right here to cuddly to hot

Liam 00:22 : let's just say the sound of her groaning made me nearly lose control(pressed up against the counter)

Liam 00:22: sweet dreams, I'll sure as hell enjoy mine. xo

 

Wohohohow. I was sure I had just lost my virginity by simply reading these texts. How on earth did she manage to get out of this. I didn't even know that guy but I suddenly felt the strange need to get into the car and race down there. I shook my head to erase the thoughts and the probably pretty stupid look on my face.   
"Horny?" Louis breathed into my hear making me shudder. Naturally I went red.   
"I swear I'm gonna cry if you don't tell me. He hates me. I'm going to kill myself right now. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Cassadee said on the verge of a nervous breakdown.   
"How could he possibly hate you when you almost let him do you on the fucking counter? And balcony for that matter." I blurted out.  
"He said that? … Well, … I'm tired. Goodnight." And with that she jumped up, ran into her room, banged the door shut and turned the key around loudly and in my head I clearly saw the image of her falling onto her bed squeaking OMG. 

 

Louis 00:24 : i will. 

 

Shortly after that I kicked Louis out to finally go to bed myself. Sweet dreams, Taylor.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday, 3rd of August, 2012

 

The road Liam had told me he lived on was lined with fancy looking houses and I wondered which one of them was my destination. I quickly found the house number I was looking for and signalled the cabbie to stop right there. When I got out of the car I ran my hand over my outfit once again and checked my make up in the window to make sure I looked alright.   
As I made my way up to the door I thought about the things that could happen tonight. Did I want to go as far as sleeping with him already or would I actually take it slow this time? I kind of had the feeling that there was more to him than just another hookup.   
He opened the door with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. When we hugged the overwhelming scent of my all time favourite cologne Only The Brave by Diesel filled my nose.   
"Now that you are actually here I gotta admit that I kinda missed your cute face already.“ His wide smile was still making my stomach contract.  
"I know, they all do." I said trying to act cool while he signalled me to enter. I found myself in the huge living room the fire already burning in the baroque fireplace a massive Sony flat screen hanging on the wall above it. Liam told me to sit down on the big black leather sofa in the middle of the room facing the TV disappearing into another room on the left. When he came back he handed me a glass of red wine tasting dessert and flowery.  
"Delicious." I said smiling up at him.   
"Yeah, it fits the food we are going to cook later." He said sitting down close to me.  
"And who's going to put out the fire afterwards?"   
"Niall said even a dog would be able to cook this meal, if it had thumbs of course."   
"If you say so. But I won't take any responsibilities."  
"So are you hungry or do you wanna check out the interior first?" He asked with a crooked smile.   
"Let's have a look on how you are equipped first." I smiled back and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. He took my hand getting up and pulling me to my feet in one smooth motion. I really could get used to that.   
"Where do you wanna start?" He asked looking down at me our bodies almost touching. I gasped thrilled by the sudden closeness feeling his body heat on my skin. Butterflies started to race around in my stomach making me blush.  
“Upstairs?” I barely breathed. Suddenly he turned around pulling me to the stairs to lead me the way up and down the corridor to the guest room at the end of it. It was bright, spacious and furnished with a double bed and a small desk standing in one corner.  
“Nice bedroom, Mr. Payne. A little clinical for my taste. But I don’t have to sleep here, right?”  
“Right, you don’t have to sleep here, but that’s not my bedroom. This is one of the guest rooms.”  
“Oh, okay then.”  
“You know, my bedroom has a much better view. Come on!” And with that he turned around to walk across the corridor to open the next door. The room behind it was not what I expected either.  
“So, you sleep in your bathtub?” I chuckled.  
“Don’t be stupid, I sleep under the basin.”  
“Of course, now that you told me, I can totally see how much more comfortable it is.”  
“You wanna test it?”  
"You are already trying to get me into your sleeping place? It’s been only ten minutes, you little rascal.”  
"So, the next room then?” He said with fake disappointment and I just nodded. He went through a door next to the bathtub and entered the huge comfortable bedroom.  
"Wow. It’s lovely, Liam.” I took a look around the dark brown and bordeaux furnished room.  
"Wait till you see the view.” He said excitedly letting my hand go to open the curtains and the doors to the balcony behind them. I slowly walked past him. Outside a light breeze made the branches of the willows in the park below me sway. But the sky above it with the stars and a bright moon shining down at us was even more beautiful than this image. I was still overwhelmed by the view when I felt him close behind me his warm breath stroking my neck. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine causing me to shudder.  
“You’re cold.” He whispered wrapping his arms around me making me tremble once again. I couldn’t stand being so close to him not seeing his handsome face. Not wanting to break the body contact I tilted my head back to look at him my cheek brushing his jawline. The rough sensation of his stubble against my skin made the butterflies inside me crash into each other.  
"No, I’m perfectly fine.” I answered and grabbed his hands pulling his arms tighter around me. He finally turned his head down towards me his breath on my lips.   
"Great.” His voice cracked and he carefully leaned in deeper. My lips slightly parted and I closed my eyes when they found his. The kiss was tender and gentle but I wanted more. Needed more.   
He backed off. No! What was he doing? Didn’t he feel that?   
But then in a fast movement he harshly turned me around crushing me into him his arms pressing me hard into his muscular chest. I flung my arms around his neck my lips making their way back to his.  
He had his left arm wrapped around my waist still pulling me closer to him while his right hand was travelling down south. I opened my lips in a slight gasp at his touch letting his tongue enter my mouth. I felt dizzy but still wasn’t able to break away from him to breathe. His kiss was intense getting more passionate with every second but still not violent. His soft lips urging forward but not forcing. His grip strong but not smothering. He suddenly pulled away panting looking down at me lust filling his eyes.   
"Wow.” He gasped with a husky voice.  
"Wow!” I agreed breathless. I brushed trough his hair with one hand standing up on my tiptoes and gave him another chaste kiss. "Let’s cook that stupid dinner.”   
"That’s probably a good idea.” He laughed reluctantly.  
Now it was my turn to grab his hand and lead him down to the kitchen. It was small compared to the other rooms but still twice as big as the kitchen in our apartment.   
"So what are we going to cook?” I asked swiftly turning around to face him.  
"Penne with tomatoes, mozzarella and chicken. Do you like that? Are you a vegetarian? I should have asked you that before I went to the supermarket. I’m sorry!” He bubbled nervously and again I gave him a slight kiss.  
"It’s fine, Liam. It sounds great. Don’t worry!” I hushed him.  
To my surprise the cooking was actual fun. The recipe was – as promised – quite easy. Only Liam touching or kissing me every now and then made me lose focus. I was just cutting the cherry tomatoes into halves when he placed his hands on my hips watching me work over my shoulder.  
"That looks really professional” He chuckled and kissed my neck so that I almost cut into my own hand. He chuckled again.  
"It’s nice to see that I have such a huge effect on you.” He murmured his lips still touching the skin of my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled enjoying the feeling of his warm breath and his soft lips for two more seconds.  
"I’m trying to cook here, you know?” I asked in a low voice my eyes still closed and bent my head to the left to make it easier for him.  
“Hmmm…” He grumbled his lips still pressed to my neck.  
"We need to eat something or we’re gonna die.” Now my voice was the one to be husky.  
"Hmmm…”  
"You should know that I’m not going to go upstairs again. Not tonight.” He kissed the spot right behind my ear. "Hmmm…” He mumbled once again his breath stroking my skin. I dropped the knife and grabbed the edge of the worktop. I felt him smile and then he nibbled on my earlobe. I gasped audibly.  
"I swear to God if you don’t stop it I will leave.” That didn’t sound too convincing, but he let go of me. I turned around my back now pressed against the kitchen counter because he was still standing close to me and I didn’t want to touch him. When I looked up into his face he sheepishly looked down at me.  
"Sorry.” He smiled apologetically.  
"It’s not your fault. I’m stunning.” I joked. “Don’t look so guilty. It’s not like you raped me. I could have pushed you away.” I rested my hands on his chest. ”But I didn’t.” Now I kissed his neck from his collarbone up to his ear. He too closed his eyes. “See? Hard to resist that.” I said and then pushed him away ruggedly and he looked at me his eyes widened in surprise. "Now cook. I would like to eat something before dawn!” I commanded in a harsh tone and he chuckled shaking his head over me.

Forty minutes later dinner was actually ready and on the table. We really did it, this stuff tasted good.   
"So glad we didn't order. That's delicious.“ He chewed at me and I giggled.  
"Yeah. Maybe we should do a cooking show.“  
"That'd be sick. Cooking with Cass and Liam.“ He suggested.   
"First episode: cornflakes with milk.“ I announced.   
"Difficulty : Three out of five.“   
After the comedy we were eating in silence. I really could get used to this image, me and him having dinner together feeling no need to talk. It was just nice and comfortable, which was rather unusual for me. I was either physically attracted to a guy - and really nothing more - or I liked them for who they were but didn't want to touch them at all. With Liam this whole principle just came crashing down. But I liked it. Smiling at him I pricked up the last noodle.  
"What's next?“  
"Well, I have a small movie collection you could choose from.“ He offered.  
"Sounds good.“

I was looking through the films while Liam sat on the couch behind me watching me intently.  
"What about The Dark Knight?" I've been wanting to watch that for ages to be up to date for the new movie coming out soon.  
"Really? You earned yourself like a million sympathy points if you really meant that."  
"Of course I meant that, I love Batman. Or would you prefer some cheesy romantic comedy?"  
"Hell no." He laughed taking the disk from my hand and putting it into the Playstation dimming the light before coming back to the couch where I had settled. He joined me placing one arm around me so I could cuddle up into his side. It was hard to concentrate on the movie with his scent constantly just being there and his hands touching me but I got used to it eventually and just enjoyed his chest sinking and falling steadily under my head. Every time I winced at the thrilling parts he strengthened his grip around me and kissed the top of my head softly the same moment. How had I gone from nothing to paradise in like two days? Listening to myself I felt like a main character in some TV romance. This was just too good to be true.   
When the credits appeared on the screen I felt disappointment coming up inside me. I felt so comfortable in his arms. I didn't want to get up let alone leave him so I just grumbled and holed up into his body pressing my face into his chest. He laughed the movement of his upper body shaking me when his phone lying on the table started ringing. Noooooo, leave us alone. I don't wanna share yet. He reached for the black Galaxy S3 with his spare hand holding onto me tightly while shifting.   
"Niall." He answered the phone shooting me a quick glance while listening to his friend. "Where? … In thirty minutes? …. Yes … No, I don't have any food for you. … Yeah. K, See ya." He hung up and met my questioning look. "Niall is coming over with Zayn and some other friends. I'm sorry. Do you want to stay?"   
"No, It's fine. I think I should probably get going anyway or Taylor is going to send a search party out for me soon." I chuckled resting my head on his chest once again. "The only problem is that I don't really wanna get up."  
"Me neither." He mumbled while planting soft kisses on the top of my head causing me to look up to him so I could meet his lips for the last time this evening. When I softly pushed him into the couch to sit on his lap and bend over him propped up on my arms he quickly grabbed my face in both of his hands to separate our lips.   
"Okay, we have to stop or I'll have to call Niall again to tell him that I am suddenly occupied with something else." He didn't seem too convinced about what he was saying but I tried to be rational and sat up still in his lap. I ran my hands over his chest while he let himself fall back into the cushions. I was examining and tracing every curve of his upper body with my fingers when he talked again making me look up at his face.  
"So how are my chances of seeing you again?"  
"Well, given your interior I guess you raised them pretty high. But I wouldn't hold my breath to hear from me, you know. All the other admirers deserve a chance, too."   
"Of course they do. I wouldn't want to kick them out of the game before they even got a chance to play."   
"Well, right now you are at least thirteen points ahead of everyone else, so your prospects aren't too bad."  
"You have a ranking system for that?"  
"Of course I do. How else would I keep track of the advantages of all my lovers?" He lifted me up from his lap with a fake shocked expression on his face.   
"You should probably leave then. Don't wanna miss your next date, right?!" He joked.   
"Right." I said making my way to the hallstand picking up my jacket and slipping into my shoes. He came over to kiss me goodbye and then I left the apartment to avoid running into Zayn and Niall.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday, 4th of August, 2012

  
  


_Get me out of my mind_  
and get you out of those clothes.  
I'm a liner away from  
getting you into the mood.

  
  


 

_Thanks for the memories by Fall Out Boy_   
  
  


  
  


  
  


After we had entered the Fabric through its back doors and made our way over to the bar I was scanning the room for tonight's challenge. I needed a girl who looked disinterested enough to make it fun for me to seduce and take her home at the end of the night. Meanwhile Niall was ordering our first round of drinks while the other boys were standing next to me talking about some guy showing his best moves on the dance floor.   
When Niall handed me my vodka Redbull I had already found my victim. A woman in her late twenties - maybe early thirties - was standing at the other end of the bar looking bored and annoyed by the guy that was frantically trying to impress her. I chugged down the vodka and gave Niall back the cup before making my way over to her.  
"You should definitely come check out my boat sometime...." The twit rattled on so I cut him off mid sentence.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, love. Traffic was a mess." I put my arm around the latin-looking brunette and kissed her cheek. Fortunately she figured out what I was trying to do and joined the act.  
"Finally, I waited, you know?"  
"And you are?" I asked in the guy's direction obviously intimidating him.  
"Ehrrmm ... just leaving. Have fun." Good boy, go get someone your league.  
"There you go." I said letting her go and pretending to want to leave again.  
"Aren't you at least gonna tell me your name?" Bingo.  
"I'm Harry. And what's your name, darling?"  
"Leila." She blushed looking down at her feet.  
"That's a pretty one. You want something to drink, Leila?" I saw her lips slightly part when I slowly said her name. They always respond to that.  
After almost an hour of washed out sayings and accidental touching of several body parts I had her far enough to initiate the last phase.  
"You wanna dance?" I asked her my mouth close to her ear because of the loud music around us making sure to brush her skin with my lips and placing my hand on her waist.  
"I'd rather go somewhere quiet and more private." Yes, that's the answer I was looking for.  
"Well, I live just down the street." My hands were already pushing her to the exit when she finally agreed to my unspoken suggestion and I shot the guys a quick look to make sure they knew that I was leaving.   
  
  


I fumbled the keys out of my jeans pocket and into the lock with my right hand while holding Leila kissing and softly sucking in the skin at my neck with my left. We finally stumbled into the corridor and I lead her to the guest room on this floor so we wouldn't have to manage the stairs as well. When we entered the room I stopped in front of the bed and turned her around briskly to undo her dress letting it fall to the ground before pushing her into the sheets wearing nothing but her panties and heels. Next I bent over her supporting myself with my hands at the sides of her face pushing her thighs apart to kneel between them. Her body shook under the trail of kisses and soft bites I placed from her throat over both of her breasts down to her naval only to stop just above her gender. Moans of pleasure escaping her throat she started unbuttoning my pants while I swiftly removed my shirt. When she slid her trembling hands into my boxers gently massaging me I let out a shallow breath enjoying the feeling. After a few moments she removed her hand and asked me to stand up so she was able to pull down my jeans and boxers, she certainly knew what she was doing and I felt lust and arousal rising in me. I handed her a condom from the drawer and she carefully rolled it over me before leading me back to the bed.  
When she was about to let herself fall backwards on the bed I grabbed her shoulders to interrupt her intention.  
"Turn around." She frowned at my command and started stroking my lips and jawline.   
"But I wanna see your gorgeous face." I don't, now turn .. the fuck … around. I just ignored her comment so she did as she was told confused but clearly taking pleasure in my behaviour. As she was standing right in front of me with her back slightly touching my chest I trailed my hands down her flat belly to her gender moving the long fingers on my right in circles. While she was desperately trying to keep her hips from moving I placed my left hand around her neck and pushed her forward not stopping the treatment.   
"Bend over."  
When her moans escaped her mouth more frequently I removed my right hand and placed it on one side of her hips the left one still resting at her neck. I quickly pulled down her panties and then I slowly eased into her giving her the time to adjust and listening to the gasp she let out feeling me before moving my hips in a steady pace. I gradually picked up cadence and slammed into her harder with every thrust. 

Her moans getting louder with every single time spurring me on to continue the procedure until her moans finally turned into cries of pleasure. She found her release shortly followed by me digging my fingers into her skin.After carefully pulling out of her she crumpled up on the bed looking exhausted and drained. I guess I had done a good job then. I covered her up with the dark brown rug lying next to her and gave her my Harry Styles smile.

"I'll be back in 5. Sleep." I exited the room taking my phone from the nightstand, walked up to the kitchen and grabbed the pizza I had left on the counter earlier this day. I texted Louis after drinking some orange juice from the carton.

  
  


_Harry 03:17 : won't come back. leave without me. have fun, sweetheart. xx_

  
  


_Harry 03:17 : no other men, is that clear, louis william tomlinson? love u_

  
  


_Louis 03:18 : says the one fuckin some old chick. still love u, cheater. c u tomorrow xxxxx_

I couldn't help but smile at his text making my way back to the room I had left Lilly or Lucy or who the fuck knows in to get some sleep myself.

  
  


I opened my eyes at 06:13 to find her still sleeping next to me. Lucky me. I sneaked out of the room and made my way up to my bedroom to quickly get dressed. Then I sprinted down and scribbled the short note as fast as I could.

  
  


_Good Morning, Love._

  
  


_Had to leave for work. Feel free to help yourself. I’ll call you later._

  
  


_XX See you_

_\- H_

  
  


Well, later was relative, I guess. Hopefully she was stupid enough not to realize that I didn’t have her number. I grabbed the keys to the R8 and my phone and left for Niall’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday, 6th of August

Liam 08:57: did I scare u off? :(

Cassadee 08:59: no but u woke me up. :(

Liam 09:00: so y didn’t u call then?

Cassadee 09:01: y didn’t U call?

Liam 09:02: u scared me off. :D

Cassadee 09:02: :P

Cassadee 09:03: so what made u change ur mind?

Liam 09:04: in about 5 I’m up in the air so u can’t come after me

Cassadee 09:04: oh I can. how long will u b gone?

Liam 09:05: tuesday night around 4.

Cassadee 09:05: :(

Liam 09:06: wanna come over wednesday?

Cassadee 09:06: or I could pick u up from the airport?

Liam 09:07: I’d love that but I’ll probably b surrounded by bodyguards trying to get rid of all the girls.

Cassadee 09:08: well, I guess I am a girl :(

Liam 09:08: yes, u r. so wednesday then?

Cassadee 09:09: 13:30 @ ur place?

Liam 09:09: lunch?

Cassadee 09:10: u cook?

Liam 09:10: WE cook. ;)

Cassadee 09:10: k

Liam 09:11: k. can’t wait. gotta go now. stay safe. <3

 

Louis 12:23: hey babe, whaazzuuuup?

Taylor 12:25: chillin’ u know? whatcha doin on wednesday?

Louis 12:26: nothing except looking fabulous. y?

Taylor 12:27: I gotta carry u off to go shopping with me.

Louis 12:27: amazayn! when where what?

Taylor 12:30: 15:00 I’ll pick u up, birthday party supplies.

Louis 12:32: sounds good. no shoes no dresses?

Taylor 12:33: no, Cass insisted on picking something for me.

Louis 12:35: u gon’ look like a hoe. NICE

Taylor 12:36: thx, will u bring some friends?

Louis 12:38: y? is it goin to b an orgy?

Taylor 12:40: sure, what did u thin I meant with ‘party supplies’?

Louis 12:41: sweet I’ll bring my hookers.

Louis 12:41: WAIT – can I bring liam?

Taylor 12:42: y not

Louis 12:43: k?!

Taylor 12:43: then we’ll be even.

Louis 12:43: whatever floats your boat, birthtay girl

Taylor 12:44: right

Louis 12:45: gotta work now, c u babe xxxxxxxx

Taylor 12:46: poor kid, c u then <3


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday, 8th of August, 2012

 

I parked the Dodge in the street when I felt butterflies having a party in my stomach once again. I couldn't wait to see him. But more important, to touch him. It had been 4 days since we had spent the evening together and I couldn't last another second. I got out of the car quickly and hurried up the stairs to his door where he was already waiting for me. His yellow-blue-grey checkered button-down shirt loosely hanging over the grey tee he was wearing looked stunning combined with the very flattering back jeans and white speakers. I couldn't help but take a second to admire him, he was just drop-dead gorgeous.  
"Like what you see?" He snapped me out of my trance taking a step towards me. I looked up at him grabbing the loose shirt to pull him closer. He smiled down at me before finally touching my lips with his. Carefully and oh so softly. "I missed you" He whispered when our lips broke apart and then hugged me tightly. Oh, sweet lord. I love his scent. And his grip. And his body. Against mine. "Come in." Signaling me over to the living room he closed the door. I sat down, my hands folded in my lap to retain control over myself. Feeling his body next to mine when he joined me didn't really help with keeping my cool so I tried to start a harmless conversation.  
"Soooo, how was ... wait, where have you been?"  
"Amsterdam and Paris. It was good I guess. We've been inside radio stations most of the time so I didn't really see anything of the cities. And I sure as hell missed one fair-haired girl." There goes my attempt of just talking.  
"Oh you got another blonde lady-friend?" I tried preventing the inevitable.  
"Only you." He breathed before gently laying me down on the couch and kissing my collarbone. He positioned himself on top of me and brought our lips together once more his tongue softly stroking my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth. When I let him in he toughened the kiss and it became more passionate and demanding. While he needed his left arm to support himself his right hand found its way to my waist. I briefly flinched at the touch causing him to smile against my lips. As his hand was slightly rucking up my top I slid both of mine into the back pockets of his jeans to pull him down between my spread legs. When he let go of my lips for a second and looked down at me I couldn't help but bite my lip at my arousal which seemed to have kind of an effect on him as his eyes went somehow darker and heated.  
"Are you very hungry?" What? For you, yeah. But if that's your kind of pillow talk then I don't know..  
"Ehrmm... I don't know. Why?" My spirits immediately fell at his intermission.  
"Because I would really like to postpone lunch and spend my time doing this." He breathed the last words and already planted kisses from my jaw down to my shoulder pulling down the sleeves of my hooded jacket and lifting me up to take it off completely. I was left in the black tube top I had decided on this morning which allowed him to continue his trail of kisses around my neckline and cleavage. Expressing my lust I glided my hands under his shirt and ran them down his back softly scraping his skin with my nails and pulling him closer once again. I could feel his erection on me and he let out a faint moan against my neck. Holy shit. My hips moved up to meet his still being pulled down by my hands and all I could do was observe as I had lost control over my body. He grabbed the hem of my top and indicated his plan to remove it so I lifted my arms above my head to allow it. He let the fabric fall to the floor next to us while he sat up and looked down at me in my strapless black bra.  
"Wow." He commented in awe not noticing what I was up to with my hands. When I trailed the waistband of his boxers with my index finger just to slowly open the buttons of his jeans one by one he stiffened still sitting upright. I gently slipped my hands into his pants cupping him. Looking up at him to see his eyes widened and his lips parted I started moving my hand up and down tightening my grip around him and watched his reaction. Tilting his head back another groan - louder and deeper this time - escaped his throat and I felt the muscles in my groin contracting at the satisfaction I was clearly giving him. When he started meeting the movement of my hands with his hips involuntarily I slowed down before loosening my grip completely. A mixture of surprise and the desire of my touch appeared on his face.  
"Move." I softly whispered into his ear my lips caressing his earlobe and he quickly shifted freeing my legs still looking confused when I grabbed his and put them in place so he was leaning against the back of the sofa. I got up feeling his eyes on me when I sank to my knees in front of him. When he figured out my plan anticipation was written all over his face. He gasped audibly when I closed my mouth around him and I waited a second before gently sucking and circling his tip with my tongue in turns. After a little while he grabbed me by my hair with both of his hands and started thrusting into my mouth softly clearly announcing his approaching climax. I intensified my actions in return to help him find his release. Shortly afterwards his whole body tensed and I could see him clenching his teeth while clinging to my hair when he finally finished off. He let go of my head allowing me to carefully retract my mouth and swallow the warm liquid. I sat down on his lap licking my lips provocatively when he attempted to probably say something to praise me. I shushed him by putting my index finger on his lips and pulled down the collar of his tee to kiss his chest. His hands were just finding their way to the clasp of my bra when the doorbell rang startling us both.  
"I'm not home." He whispered through clenched teeth once again attempting to open my bra but whoever was on the door kept ringing the bell obtrusively.  
"Dude, we know you are home. Open up." A male voice yelled through the closed door. "Shit." Liam hissed. "I'm so sorry, Cassadee. But they won't stop until I open the damn door."  
"Then do it. I can - and believe me I will - wait. You might wanna zip up your pants though." I chuckled getting down from him.  
"I'm coming." He shouted before leaving me on the couch and answering the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying but when I heard the door close and he didn't come back I figured he had left. Really? That's how you thank me. Nice gesture. I felt like this was some kind of joke when my phone vibrated. 

Liam 13:40 : i'm SO sorry. they wanted to pick me up for lunch and i couldn't think of any excuse. i panicked. don't hate me?

Liam 13:41 : if u still want to please please wait at my place, i just have to deal with them quickly.

Cassadee 13:42 : i can't think of any excuse besides me - half naked on ur couch - either. too bad.

Liam 13:42 : i'm SO SO sorry. feel free to trash my flat.

Cassadee 13:43 : i won't. i will leave though. text me when u find the time to squeeze me in. xx

Liam 13:44 : thank you! u r the best. i will. 

Liam 13:44 : i won't forget that i owe u ;)

Wow. How could seven stupid words make me dizzy so easily? And how could I possibly just put up with this? With every other guy I would have cursed them to death and never talked to them again. But with Liam ... I knew he didn't mean to play any games. And besides, he owed me.


	11. Chapter 11

Wednesday, 8th of August. 2012

  
  


At 14:57 I rang the doorbell to Louis’ house.   
“Hey yooooo, TayTay. How’s it going?” He greeted me.   
“Good. Just a little bit annoyed by Vanessa’s super big mega event that’s going to be my birthday.”    
“Well, babe. Sometimes you just gotta whoop it up a little. Trust me, it’s gonna be great, I’ll take care of it. Now let’s do some shopping.” He said grabbing his keys and phone and closing the door behind him.    
“And how was your day so far?” I asked him while starting the engine. “Same old, same old. Lunch with the guys. Liam told me your cousin is pretty good at welcome-home receptions.”   
“Oh god, what did she do?”   
“Well, if she didn’t tell you yet, I probably shouldn’t interfere.”   
“Louis, that’s such a no go. You can’t say something like that and then don’t explain it.”    
“Have you seen your face when you read his texts Friday night? I can’t tell you.”   
“That was just because I was appalled by him writing something like that. That’s not really decent, you know?”   
“Then you probably won’t want to hear this. It’s not very decent either.”  
 “Louiiis!” I pulled into the parking lot of Tesco’s and quickly found a spot near the entrance. After I had cut off the engine we left the car and entered the huge building. Walking through the vegetable section Louis suddenly flung his arm around my shoulders and leaned in to whisper into my ear.   
“Let’s just say she swallows.”   
“WHAT? Why would you know that?”    
“Well, Liam and I had a nice talk about our mornings and well … this was part of his.”   
“Why would he tell you that? That’s just so … guys.” I rolled my eyes at him.   
“As if you girls don’t talk about stuff like that.”   
“Well, obviously I didn’t know. Did I?”   
“That’s probably because she is embarrassed or didn’t want to give you a heart attack.”    
“You know, you don’t have to treat me like a five year old. I’ve heard the word penis before.”   
“Oh yeah? And have you _seen_ one?” I abruptly turned around and grabbed some napkins pretending that I didn’t hear him. I would definitely not talk about that in a supermarket. “YOU HAVEN’T!” He sucked in the air through his teeth.    
“I will not talk about this in a supermarket. Now leave it alone and grab some cups.”   
After getting everything from Vanessa’s list and checking out we walked back to the car and loaded in the five plastic bags before I got into the driver’s seat and we took off.    
“This is a car, right?” Louis asked innocently.   
“Yes, obviously it is.” I answered wondering what he was up to.   
“And have you seen a penis?”   
“Of course, you couldn’t leave it alone.”   
“No, I couldn’t. So, penis?”   
“Yes, Louis. I do have seen a penis before. Happy now?”   
“Happier. So you didn’t leave your boyfriend hanging then?”    
“You really think he would’ve stuck around If I did?”   
“Well, I would’ve!”   
“Sure, that’s why you have a girl and a boyfriend.”   
“Why would you possibly say something like that? We love each other and it has absolutely nothing to do with animal instincts. I’ve never wanted sex before. Ever.”   
“Sure.”  
After that we drove home in a comfortable silence only interrupted by Louis yelling _fat woman_ or _sexy guy_ whenever he saw one.

  
  


Being the gentleman he was Louis helped me with the bags and when we entered the kitchen Cassadee welcomed us with a wooden spoon in her hand smiling.   
“Hey guys! Got everything you need?”   
“Yeah and we got some cum, too.” WHAT did we get? Shut up, Louis.  
 “Excuse me?” She looked like he had just stripped completely naked in front of her.   
“Yeah, want some, too? Or are you well provided?” Cassadee just stared at him not able to speak. “Here.” He fished a pack of gum out of his pocket and held it out to her.   
“I hate you.” She hissed and turned around to continue.   
“It was lovely chatting to you, too, Cass. I’ll better get going, let me know what you’re up to. I’ll get a cab, Tay, see you Saturday. Bye, girls!”  With that Louis left the flat and left us with the opportunity to talk this crazy shit through.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday, 9th of August, 2012

 

Cassadee 17.30 : y the fuck did u tell him?  
Liam 17.31 : what?  
Cassadee 17.32: louis just asked me if I wanted some cum  
Cassadee 17.32: eeehrm … sorry… GUM  
Liam 17.33: y would u talk to louis?  
Cassadee 17.33: because he was with taylor today. don’t change the topic.  
Liam 17.34: he’s my friend?  
Liam 17.34: but honestly who the fuck is taylor?  
Cassadee 17.35: my cousin. she’s my friend too but I didn’t tell her every detail about u cumming in my mouth.  
Liam 17.35: I had to process this somehow. really sorry! how can I make it up to u?  
Liam 17.36: I could squeeze u in now btw  
Cassadee 17.38: don’t u even try, I’m angry with u!  
Cassadee 17.38: c u on saturday. xx  
Liam 17.39: r u sure? I could come over right now and apologize in person.  
Liam 17.39: saturday?  
Cassadee 17.42: no thx, I’m good.  
Cassadee 17.42: ask louis.  
Liam 17.43: would it help if I wrote u a lovesong?  
Cassadee 17.44: well, u’d better ask ed sheeran for help then.  
Liam 17.45: ouch. c u on saturday. xx

 

Liam 17.46: u bastard  
Louis 17.47: what?  
Liam 17.49: got into a little fight with cassadee. guess y  
Louis 17.50: because ur cum doesn’t taste like strawberry?  
Liam 17.51: how could u tell her I told u?  
Louis 17.52: it was funny. u know me.  
Liam 17.52: so funny that I can wait til saturday to c her again  
Louis 17.53: oh yeah! meant to invite u to a party at my friend’s. u might know her roommate.  
Liam 17.54: go die  
Liam 17.54: and who the fuck is that taylor girl?  
Louis 17.55: my new bestie. met her when we were spying on u and cass.  
Liam 17.56: and u didn’t tell me about that because...  
Louis 17.56: u wouldn’t have told me a thing then  
Liam 17.57: for a good reason  
Louis 17.58: c’mon. don’t b like that. u know she still wants ur weewee.  
Liam 17.59: fuck off


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday, 9th of August, 2012

 

When I entered the kitchen on Thursday morning I was surprised that I was the first one to be awake. The thought didn’t last long though because Taylor just stepped in behind me already holding the paper.  
“Morning.” She chirped sitting down and starting to read. I poured myself some coffee before taking my place across from her and seeing her read an article with her mouth open and her eyes widened in shock.  “What? Did someone we know die?”   
“Spotted : red haired mystery girl picking up One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson.” She read the headline out to me before showing me a picture of her in the Dodge in front of Louis’ house. Shit. I should have seen that one coming.“Cassadee, what is going on? Why does it say One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson? Aren’t they some kind of boyband?”  
“Yeah … well, kind of the biggest in the world right now.” I said taking a sip from my mug to make it sound casual.   
“YOU KNEW? And you didn’t tell me? What’s wrong with you?” She yelled.   
“Come on, Tay. It’s not important, right? He’s still the same and you wouldn’t have talked to him if you knew!”   
“And why is that?” She hissed pointing at her picture once again before quoting another line from the article. “Who is this stranger Louis Tomlinson is cheating with on his girlfriend and model Eleanor Calder? Old friend? Short affair? Or is she the reason why no one has seen the lovely couple together in weeks?”   
“Oh.” I didn’t know what to say about that. I guess when you were friends with One Direction you had to get yourself a thick skin. Damn paparazzi.   
“Oh? That’s the understatement of the year. What am I supposed to do now? This just has to be a nightmare. I don’t hang out with international superstars. Sweet Ireland, why did I leave you?”    
“Calm down, Tay. It’s not that bad. We’ll figure something out. Just ask me what you need to know.” I tried to defuse the situation and prepared for my inquisition.    
“This Harry Styles… he’s one of them, right?”    
“Right. And Liam and Zayn and Niall.”   
“LIAM?”   
“Well… yeah. Kind of.”   
“Why are they famous?” I quickly explained the phenomenon that was One Direction to her making sure that I didn’t leave out the biggest things they had accomplished so far. “Damn. That’s so fucking crazy. Oh my god! Do you think his girlfriend will freak out?” Shock was written all over her face once again.   
“Even if she does, I think Louis can handle it. He is kind of used to reading stuff about him that’s not true. He’ll deal with it.” We spent breakfast together talking about every little detail until Taylor was somewhat satisfied. 

 

Taylor 09.30: did u see that?  
Louis 09.33: I’m asleep. I don’t care.  
Taylor 09.33: read the paper  
Louis 09.39: oops  
Taylor 09.39: when were u going to tell me?  
Louis 09.40: now?  
Louis 09.40: btw I’m a superstar and millionaire.  
Taylor 09.41: MILLIONAIRE?  
Louis 09.41: have u heard of one direction?  
Taylor 09.42: of course I have. I just don’t stalk the people I’m listening to on the radio.  
Louis 09.43: c. that’s y I like u  
Taylor 09.44: u really mean that  
Louis 09.44 yeah it’s pretty refreshing when someone doesn’t know more about u than u know urself  
Taylor 09.45: so I accidentally invited one direction to my birthday?  
Louis 09.46: I’m afraid u did.  
Taylor 09.47: vanessa’s going to freak out.  
Louis 09.48: we will probably b able to handle one screaming girl  
Louis 09.48: liam will wrestle her down or harry can fuck her  
Taylor 09.49: u know he already did right?  
Louis 09.50: oh right, then zayn has to distract her with his sexy poses or niall will just laugh  
Louis 09.50: oh no, that’ll make her scream even more  
Taylor 09.51: u know I don’t get it, right?  
Louis 09.52: sorry, u will soon. it’s gonna b fine.  
Taylor 09.53: what am I supposed to do when someone asks me about us?  
Louis 09.54: the truth. or nothing. just walk away from everyone if u want to  
Taylor 09.55: everyone?  
Louis 09.56: u’ll c. let me know when u get knocked down the first time.  
Taylor 09.57: don’t scare me. I’m serious.  
Louis 09.58: me too. u better wear a hat.  
Louis 09.58: don’t worry, babe. our fans r great. It’s gonna b alright. gotta go. xx


	14. Chapter 14

Vince 20.47: u don’t even have the nerve to break up with me via texts but I have to read it on the internet?  
Taylor 20.49: sorry. totally forgot to text u about that. it’s not true. he’s just a good friend.  
Vince 20.50: sure. if he’s such a good friend how come I don’t know about him?  
Taylor 20.51: u didn’t call or text back so I thought it wouldn’t matter to u.  
Vince 20.52: yeah sure now it’s my fault. so should I even bother coming for a visit now that u got ur new friends?  
Taylor 20.54: of course. I love u, remember?  
Vince 20.55: yeah I know. is that guy coming to ur party?  
Taylor 20.57: yes he is. my flatmate is going to make it a big thing. gonna b lots of work. :/  
Vince 21.19: too bad I can’t come. b there on monday. text u later when to pick me up.  
Taylor 21.20: ok? c u then. can’t wait. <3


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday, 11th of August, 2012

 

At 8:30 – one hour early – the doorbell kept ringing in an annoying rhythm and I immediately knew who it was so I opened up to find Louis smiling his goofy smile next to a gorgeous blonde guy. When Louis scanned my outfit his expression went from goofy to disbelief.    
“Are you quite finished?” I asked when his stare lasted for nearly ten seconds. The blonde suddenly burst out into the cutest laughter I had ever heard in my entire life and I couldn’t help but stare at him smiling myself.   
“Soooo, did you figure out which song I was ringing?”   
“No, Louis. I didn’t know I had to try.”   
“Whistle by FloRida, you asshole.” Cassadee yelled while joining us from the kitchen.    
“You’d know about that, wouldn’t you?” Louis snickered while hugging her. “This is Niall, ladies. Remember the name, you’ll be screaming it tonight.” He sang already leaving for the kitchen to get himself a beer.  
 “So who’s the birthday girl?” Niall asked in a thick Irish accent that made my heart bleed.   
“That would be me.” Of course I blushed looking up at him through my long mascaraed lashes.   
“Well, then...” He said before hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. Wow. He smelled incredible and I didn’t know what hit me but I caught myself thinking stuff that Cassadee would have thought. He handed me a huge pink box and then took his beer from Louis who had just rejoined us.   
“Present tiiiiiiime.” He screamed pushing me to open the mysterious box.  
When I lifted up the lid I found the ultimate One Direction fan package in it. Posters, dolls, a lunchbox, books, CD’s, a DVD, toothbrushes, stickers, t-shirts and on top two VIP-tickets to one of their shows in London.   
“Wow, now people will think I’m obsessed with you. Thanks.” I quickly hugged them both and took the package to the present-table Cassadee had set up in the living room. After I had turned my back on Niall and Louis I could clearly hear them whisper.   
“So there is really nothing going on between you guys?” The Irish voice asked.   
“I told you, man. I love Eleanor, Tay’s just a good friend. Why would you ask … again?”   
“Just curious, you know, she’s fit.”   
“You should see her in her PJ’s.” Louis chuckled.   
“You did?”   
“Yeah, sure. When we watched movies Friday night.”   
“And you still wanna tell me there is nothing going on?”   
“It isn’t. You know, I’m not deaf.” I cut in making them both smirk.  

 

The flat was filling up with people I didn’t know while I was enjoying Niall’s company. He was talking about the stuff they had experienced on their last tour making me giggle and laugh without any breaks. He was very kind asking questions about me moving to London and after that we lost ourselves in deep debauchery about Ireland.    
When I came back from getting us another drink and sat down next to him he casually placed his arm around my shoulder and leaned in to yell into my ear.   
“Pretty crowded. You know all these people?”   
“Barbie invited them.” He looked at me puzzled. “My flatmate.” I pointed at her taking shots with some wannabe body builder.    
“I see.”   
“Maybe you’ve already heard about her. She slept with Harry last week.” Wow, I should stop drinking. I was starting to tell things I would normally never tell.    
“So, you’re the flatmate?”   
“Yes, obviously I am.” I said and his face changed. “Me and Cassadee. We had just moved in last week when this happened.” I smiled at him trying to figure out his problem.   
“Oh right, the blonde from before?” His face lit up again. Great, that makes three out of five. Congrats, Cass. Could you be any more seducing without even trying? I made a face.   
“Yeah, the blonde.” I said rather unlucky at my attempts of trying to hide my annoyance. How did she get simply every guy to drool over her? She hadn't even talked to him.  
“You know…” He placed his hand just above my knee and leaned in while talking right into my ear. His hand on my bare skin and his breath on my neck made me lose track. My stomach contracted and a shiver was running down my spine. Feeling the desire to turn my head towards him made me realize what I was going to do and a sudden guilt captured me. I tried to ignore the fire burning underneath his touch and on my cheeks. Wait. What was he saying?


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday, 11th of August, 2012

 

“So yeah, we should totally hang out some time. You know, the whole group. I think we could become really good friends. Don’t you think?” Louis rattled along.  
“Sounds great, Louis. Maybe we could do the swinger club thing.” I chuckled distracted by the sight of Niall wrapping Taylor around his little finger. Nice. Go, Niall. The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts and because I was the only one to hear it I crossed the room to open up.   
I found Zayn standing there looking smashing with his three-day stubble and the leather jacket.   
“Hey, I’m Zayn. How are you?” He introduced himself while hugging me quickly and made his way to Louis who was standing a few feet away.  
When I looked back into the hallway I was surprised how my memories weren’t half as good as the original.   
“Hey, love. It’s gotta be fate.” He said with this certain huskiness in his voice before pulling me into his grip. The overwhelming scent and the feeling of his body pressed to mine made me weak.   
“You look very elegant tonight, darling.” He hardly whispered his lips slightly touching my skin sending electric shocks trough my body. This small gesture made me want to rip my clothes off right then and there. How was he so dazzlingly hot?   
“Yeah, hey.” I tried my best not to throw up on his shirt and somehow managed to sound my usual disinterested self.  
“Sorry I didn’t call. I lost your number.” He said his hand still around my waist forcing me to pull myself together as much as I could.  
“Sure, that’s what they all say. I don’t blame you.” Actually I do blame you. Think how much pussy you could’ve gotten, Styles.  
“I do for letting such a stunning lady...like... slip through my fingers." How did he always know the right thing to say? "I'm just gonna say like... a quick hi to the others and the birthday girl and ehrm...then I'll come looking for you, alright?" He promised pulling me closer to him so my stomach was pressed to his side before letting go of me and starting to look around for Louis and Taylor. 

 

In need of a stronger drink than the beer I was currently holding I entered the kitchen. How did he have such an effect on me? Every single time he touched my skin each and every muscle in my body tensed. I couldn't suppress the desire to touch him and the longing for the things he made me feel. I poured myself a vodka and chugged it down when Louis, Zayn and Harry came in. At least he wasn't alone this time so I thought it would be easier to ignore the things my body was telling me. It wasn't. The look he had in his eyes when he examined my body was just unbearable. Did nobody else notice this?  
"Wow, Cassadee. Easy on the alcohol. Have you met Zayn and Harry here?" Louis chirped with a mischievous look on his face. He knew that I had given Harry my number. He knew about Liam. Oh shit. Liam. Please do not say anything, Louis. I looked at him with begging eyes.  
"Yeah, we met." I answered brusquely looking at the ground to avoid a certain somebody's eyes which I could feel on me.  
"By the way, you look great tonight, Cassadee. Don't you think, guys?" He couldn't just let it go, could he? Right now, I hated Louis and I wished I had chosen the stupid blue dress.  
"She looks beautiful. Do you want like...another drink?" I immediately felt the blood pulsing through my veins again when I heard his voice. I had to look up because I didn't want to be rude only to meet his gaze and get lost in it right away. His eyes were boring holes into mine and I couldn't bear to look away. He served me my drink and when his hand slightly brushed mine I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. "There you go." He smiled at me crookedly exactly knowing what was going on. I gathered my composure again and gave him a questioning look before acting as if nothing had happened and he hadn't even talked to me.   
"I'm gonna go look for Taylor and make sure she doesn't take off with Niall, you guys enjoy the party." I excused myself smiling at them halfheartedly receiving polite nods from Zayn and Louis and another dashing beam from my guilty pleasure.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday, 11th of August, 2012

I was using the bathroom when I heard the doorbell ring and the moment I entered the living room again I saw someone familiar standing in the hallway hugging Taylor before doing some handshake with Louis and the other guys. He caught sight of me and mouthed a greeting a worried expression on his face. Although my expression had been anything than cheerful when I was leaning in the door frame - holding a bottle of some cheap liquor to drown the memories of Harry's behaviour - I couldn't help but smile politely before crossing the room to start the play. Okay, concentrate Cassadee. They couldn't know that anything was going on between me and Liam. Let alone the things I felt for Harry.   
"Cassadee!" Zayn slurred his breath smelling of alcohol. "You have to meet the last one of us. Liam, Cassadee. Cassadee, Liam." Liam smiled at me before hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Can we talk?" He whispered for nobody but me to hear before letting go again and introducing himself to me. The whole time I was in his arms I was facing Harry looking straight into my eyes with a mixture of bitterness and lust on his face. I felt like I was close to fainting. On one hand overwhelmed by the feelings of elation because I was finally with Liam again on the other hand the dizziness caused by the spell Harry had cast over me.  
"Hey Cassy, I can see it in your eyes that you want to get your friend Louis a drink, right?" The guy I already had a pretty healthy love-hate relationship with asked. Grateful for the opportunity to escape the situation though I just smiled at him thankfully and took the cup from his hand.  
"I'll come with you." I heard a voice beside me. Oh no.

 

"Are you still mad at me?" How could I be mad at this sweet and sensitive handsomeness standing in the kitchen door?  
"Close the door. You wouldn't want anyone to hear this, right?"  
"So you are mad." He looked right into my eyes apologetically before lowering his gaze to the floor. The distance between us made me crazy and with my whole heart I just wanted to hug him.   
"No, I'm not. How could I be?" I softly said before closing the gap between us and snuggling into him leaning against the closed door. He kissed the top of my head gently and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I missed you, Cassadee."  
"Me, too." We just stood there for a few moments breathing each other in before he finally found the motivation to break apart.  
"Louis will wonder where his drink is." He said resigned his hand still on my waist.  
"I don't see why we can't just make it official that we are ... you know.."  
"Exactly, we are what?" His eyes were patiently gazing into mine.  
"I.." How was I supposed to know? "I don't know."  
"Right. And as long as that's not clear I don't want you to have to deal with anyone." Did this mean I had to figure out what I wanted in order to stop pretending? How could I possibly know what I wanted? Reacting to the confused look on my face he continued. "I know what I want, Cassadee. I just want you to figure out what you expect by yourself when you are ready to. I know hiding sucks, but just try not to think about it and take your time to make up your mind." Huh. No pressure there. I forced a smile before taking his hand off my waist and grabbing the cup I had refilled for Louis.  
"I better get him his drink." I murmured before opening the door with the party-face on.

 

After I had given Louis his beer and chatted with him and the rest of the group for a little while I quickly escaped to the roof to clear my head. I felt the mild summer air on my skin when I was outside. There was a dark figure sitting on the bench we had up here looking into the night. I walked up to him to see it was Zayn smoking.  
"Mind if I join?" I asked making him turn around to look at me.  
"Sure, sit down." He patted the vacant seat next to him, so I did as I was told. "You want one?" He held out his pack of cigarettes to me.  
"Oh no, I don't smoke. Thanks."  
"What are you doing up here then?" He asked interested but not nosily.  
"Escaping."  
"Sounds good to me. The guys can be pretty much to take in when they are together." He smiled at me warmly before taking another puff.  
"So you are the introverted one then?"  
"I guess so, yeah. You don't seem to be very withdrawn though."  
"Well, nothing's as it seems, mh?"  
"True." And with that one word I felt understood. He wasn't pushy and persistent. He just sat there smoking and talking to me from time to time. We got along pretty well and when I started to get cold we noticed how the time had passed by and decided to go back in. In these twenty minutes I had relaxed and felt clear-headed again thanks to Zayn's easygoing company.


	18. Chapter 18

“I mean you don’t text your friend like yeah, I wanted to fuck her on the balcony so much. I mean. You can think it, maybe you can whisper it. But black on white – never. That’s not decent.” Sweet, she really thought that was something unusual. Better not show her my phone then.   
“Well, life’s not decent, darling.”   
“You know, I don’t text Cassadee how hot you are and that I want to take you right here on the couch, do I?” I don’t know, do you? I raised my eyebrow at her. One hour ago she had been that sweet blushing wallflower and now she wanted to take me right here on the couch? Kids and drunk people always told the truth. “Oh. No, I mean if I wanted to do that you know … like … not that I .. but not that you don’t … right?” She stammered before taking another nervous sip of her beer.  
“Slow down.” I took her cup and put it on the table. “Let’s get you some fresh air.”   
“I’m pretty drunk, huh? I normally don’t drink … like .. never. Sorry.” She slurred blushing once again before getting up quickly followed by me. But her attempt on walking looked rather miserable and I swiftly flung my arm around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall over.   
“Damn shoes. Wait a second.” She stopped before bending down to take her heels off. God, she was small. After that walking worked out better but I still supported her. Just in case.   
“Where’s your room?”   
“Well, it has to be behind one of these moving doors… Just kidding. The last room down the hall.” I chuckled leading her to the grey door she had just told me her room was behind. Of course I was followed by four certain pairs of eyes spread in different corners of the room. When I opened the door I was hit by every shade of green you could think of.   
“Wow, you’re Irish, huh?”   
“We talked about that, didn’t we?” She said with a confused look on her face. Cute.  
“Barely. Now, lie down.” She raised her eyebrows at me fake shock on her face.  
“You wanna rape me?”   
“It’s no rape if you want it.” I smiled at her blushing cheeks.  
“Didn’t we initially plan to get some fresh air?” She asked changing the topic.  
“Yeah, that was before you failed at walking.”  
“I didn’t drink more than you did. And you can still walk.”   
“That’s probably because I weigh at least 55 lbs more than you.”  
“It figures. Can you help me out of my dress then?”  
“Do you really need me to? That’s one lame pick up line.” And it’s probably not going to be as easy for me to leave her here half naked. She rolled her eyes and turned her back towards me to reveal the lacing of her dress.  
“How did you even get in there?” Girls and their frantic need to impress.  
“It’s all Cassadee’s fault. I would’ve worn a pair of jeans if I could have.”  
“Nice attitude.” I said while untying her.  
“Could you please stop breathing into my neck? That’s disturbing.”  
“Disturbing, huh?” She sighed and I was done. “There you go, I’ll leave you to yourself then.” I stepped back in order to get out. Thanks to gravity and Taylor’s slow reactions her dress curled up around her feet in just a second. She stiffened immediately realizing that she was wearing nothing but her underwear in front of me.   
Before doing the right thing and leaving the room I gave in to my reflexes, examined her body closely and smiled to myself. Thank god she had still turned her back to me. I exited enjoying the picture I had on my mind and looked for the guys to find Zayn, Louis and Liam in the kitchen.  
“That was one short intermezzo.” Louis teased me.  
“She couldn’t stand my physical …presence anymore. You know?” I came back at him causing the boys to bellow.


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday, 11th of August, 2012

 

I was searching through my closet to find a pair of more comfortable shoes when I heard someone knock. I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame his hands in his pockets and a dirty smile on his face. He closed the door behind him to cross the room in two long strides and I watched him intently the uncertainty of what he was up to eating me inside leaving me unable to say a word. He reached out to pull me to my feet, then pushed me up against the closet and started trailing kisses down my neck. “Stop it - …” His teeth digging into the soft skin at this spot made me forget every last trace of control over my mind and body and the words were stuck in my throat as he kissed it.  
He shoved up my dress his hands grabbing my bare thighs and lifting me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist while his eyes were filled with lust, arousal and … anger? If his lips hadn’t already been crashing onto mine I would’ve probably wondered what he was angry about but I just gave in to the passionate kiss. Pushing me harder against the door to hold me up he took his hands from my hips and grabbed my hair pulling it. I moaned quietly starting to unbutton his shirt and kissing the inked skin of his collarbone while he tilted his head back gasping silently.   
He grabbed my thighs once again to carry me over to my bed and let me fall onto it. I looked up at him towering over me heavily breathing. I spread my legs to allow him to kneel down between them and he started to pull up my dress further so it was ruffled just below my bra. My body rose up against his lips when he covered my stomach with light kisses making his way down. When I felt his teeth biting the inside of my thigh a loud groan escaped my throat. I couldn’t do this. I had to stop myself before there was no way out anymore. “Stop it.” I moaned sitting up and pushing him away so he fell on his back. The dark smile spreading on his face told me that now the game was on. I quickly got up straightening my dress in order to leave the room already stretching out my hand to the door knob when I felt his tight grip around my arm spinning me around and smashing me into the door. I found myself captured between his hands on the door beside my head.  
“You’re not going anywhere, love.” The dangerous sound of the words coming out of his mouth caused my body to explode into a million pieces. How could a threat be so goddamn hot? His tongue entered my mouth violently and I felt his smile on my lips when I gave in to the kiss. His hands left their place beside my head to explore my body.   
He suddenly pulled away walking over to my bed and lay down his eyes resting on me. I stared at him for what felt like a century trying to clear my thoughts when I realized that this was the only chance I had left to stop this, so I turned around and left the room shutting the door to the overwhelming temptation behind it.   
My eyes quickly scanned the living room when I caught sight of my target. I swiftly walked up to him and the guys just to cup his face with my hands and kiss him.  
“I’m sure, too, boyfriend.” I said looking into his shocked face feeling the looks of Niall, Zayn and Louis on my back. Liam smiled down at me before softly kissing my lips again and wrapping one arm around me.   
“Guys, meet my girlfriend then.” He grinned.  
“I don’t wanna destroy the moment, but I knew about it all along.” Louis interrupted before turning to Niall and Zayn. “In. Your. Face!” He laughed.   
“What’s in your face?” Harry asked joining the group and I felt Liam’s grip tightening around me.   
“Liam and Cassadee are doing it, sweetie.” Louis screamed out once again wrapping his arms around the frozen and petrified figure that was Harry.  
“Nice choice, Liam.” He shot me a meaningful glance before taking a sip of his beer and my heart dropped into my gut leaving me feeling sick. Because I knew that I couldn't allow myself to let my true feelings filter through I put on a fake smile and gulped down another sip of the beer in my hands trying to ignore the way Harry stared at me and the muscles in his jaw tensed.


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday, 12th of August, 2012

 

When I woke up I felt like dying. I had a headache and a strong feeling of sickness I needed to bear down before getting out of my bed. When I entered the kitchen Cassadee was already sitting at the table drinking her coffee with milk and sugar. Urgh, sugar! I sat down in my usual spot burying my face in my hands.   
"Why is it so bright outside? This is London. Why can’t the weather be bad the one day I want it to?” I moaned peering at her through my fingers.   
"Well, I guess life’s not fair. Or maybe, just maybe you shouldn’t have gotten so wasted last night and the universe is punishing you.” Cass giggled.  
"Wow, thanks, Cass. That helps a lot.”  
"Want some sweet painkillers?”  
"Yes please.” I silently begged for morphine or some nice knockout drops.  
"There you go. Drink this, too.” She placed a big pill and two cups on the table. The one glass was clearly filled with water, but the other one looked like there was tomato juice in it. First I took the pill, then I shot a worried glance at Cassadee.  
"What the hell is that?” I asked making a face at the thick red liquid.  
"Bloody Mary. Vanessa made some.”  
"Really? You’re giving me more alcohol?”  
"Drink! It’s going to help. Or do you want some eggs and bacon?” Again I moaned but this time in disgust. “Yeah, I thought so. Now drink, kiddo.” Cass ordered and I did as I was told. "So you went to bed without saying good bye last night.” She stated watching me drink two big gulps of the Bloody Mary.  
"Not my decision.” I answered brusquely hoping that she wouldn't dig any deeper.  
"Are you going to tell me or do I need to start the inquisition? I will call Louis if I have to, you know...”  
"Fine. Niall kind of put me to bed because I couldn’t really walk straight anymore.”  
"What do you mean he put you to bed?”  
"Well, he guided me into my room and helped me out of that way too complicated dress and then I went to sleep.”  
"Helped you to get out of the dress? Is that a code or something? Taylor, details please!” She pushed me for an answer squeaking the last two words.   
"Okay. Maybe I think he is cute and so sweet and polite and charming and also bloody hot. Maybe I have told him about that in a really drunk and straight way. Maybe he saw me in my underwear. But… urgh… I don’t know… there is no but I guess. I’m so terrible.”  
"Wait. One thing at a time. You told him he’s hot. You? Like… in his face?” Cassadee looked at me like I was an alien or something like that.  
"Well, I might have told him about Liam texting Louis the whole balcony and kitchen thing. I didn’t mention your name, don’t worry, but I kind of added something like I don’t text Cassadee that I think you’re so hot and that I want to take you right here on the couch. or something like that. It was bad! I mean, I meant it but I didn’t want him to know that I meant it. Please tell me you understand the crap I’m saying.” I looked up at her with desperation in my eyes.  
"Sweetie, I know exactly what you mean. So you like him?”  
"Yeah, but it doesn’t matter, right? I’m in a relationship, remember? I’m not giving this up for three hours with the charming guy on that party.”  
"Right, you don’t.” She sighed. “And what about that underwear thing?” She smiled. Damn I thought she’d maybe have forgotten about that by now.  
"Yeah, as I told you, he helped me to untie that corsage. When he let go I wasn’t thinking about… my reactions were… well, it fell to the floor and I just couldn’t move. I wished that I could just disappear so badly. It was so embarrassing. He has to think I’m crazy… and slutty. A crazy slut.” Cassadee was trying to choke her laughter shaking her head over me.  
"Calm down, Tay. I mean it’s bad but not that bad.” I rolled my eyes at her. Oh yes it was! I mean I told him I wanted to have sex with him in a crowded room and then stripped off. How could it be any worse? Vince was going to kill me for that. No kidding, he would actually rip my head off.  
"What am I going to tell Vince? Oh Cass, he’ll hate me.”  
"Oh please tell him. Maybe the two of you are finally breaking up then!”  
"I’m serious, Cass.”   
"All right then. Don’t tell him. Nothing happened. Everyone likes more than one person from time to time, no matter if he or she is in a relationship. The only thing that matters is that you don’t do anything stupid. You didn’t. No make out sessions, no sex. Not even an indecent touch. Just forget about it.” She made a bitter face explaining this to me and I wondered why but at the moment I had my own problem. Niall.  
"I can’t, Cass. That’s the problem. I dreamed about him. Nothing indecent either but it felt like that. It was just about the things that really happened but more intense. His hand resting on my knee, his lips on my ear, his eyes staring into mine, his hot breath on my neck and his fingers brushing my back when he opened the dress… see, I’m getting goose bumps again. Dammit!”  
"Welcome to my life, sis! Let’s get you some distraction then. Here, you can pick up all the rubbish.” She said putting the plastic bags on the table.  
"Is Dirty Work okay for you?" Cassadee asked with the CD already in her hand. Because I really enjoyed her taste in music I just nodded before grabbing a plastic bag and starting to pick up the empty cups.  
"Sure, fits the situation. Here we go then..." I smiled at her artificially when the loudspeakers already played the first lines. 

I let it ride on a bad bet  
I doubled down on a sinking ship  
I need a second to catch my breath  
Do you want me  
Or do you want me dead?

I smiled at the dance Cassadee performed before she started cleaning up as well and we both fulfilled our duties only stopping to type a message from time to time.


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday, 12th of August, 2012

 

Liam 19:01: did u guys eat already? could bring some pizza. Xx

You guys? As in Taylor and me? Why would he want her to be there, too? Given my pre-existing opinion about men in general I wondered what his ulterior motive was behind actually being nice and wanting to spend time with us rather than just have sex with me. Nevertheless I asked Taylor if she wanted to have pizza with me and Liam and for her it seemed to be totally normal and she was excited to finally get to know him better. Well. 

Cassadee 19:04: sounds great. 

Liam 19:05: sweet. will b there at 8. peperoni alright with u two?

Cassadee 19:06: perfect. can't wait. <3

Maybe I just had to accept that he was a nice guy like that. That he would never come storming into your room and kiss you without asking for permission. Or threaten you when you wanted to leave. As far as I knew, guys lost interest in you when they didn't get sex and had to hang out with your girlfriends. They weren't interested in spending evenings talking over a cup of tea. They didn't want to stay the night just because waking up to you was so nice. Somehow with Liam I felt this whole theory dissipate. He actually seemed to care and enjoy my company. The only problem was that I didn't know how to handle actually being treated nicely.   
"Everything alright, blondie? You've been filling that kettle with water for about a minute now. It's kinda full." Taylor came up next to me and turned off the tap.   
"I just don't know what to think about Liam."  
"What is there to think about him? He's your boyfriend. He's coming over with pizza to spend the evening with you. I don't see any problem there." It had to be my fucked-up-ness then. She honestly and really didn't doubt his motives.  
"Why would he want to hang out with the both of us? What does he get from it?"  
"A nice evening with his girlfriend and the chance to get to know an important person in her life better? I can leave you two alone if you want to." She looked at me with a frown on her face.  
"No, that's not what I mean. I just … he could've just come over continue where we left of last time.. you know. I just don't believe that he doesn't want to .. you know." Now even I thought I was being stupid.  
"Cassadee. Liam is a nice guy and you are making things up to sabotage the relationship already. You should learn to accept that he wants you for you and not your body. Well, not only your body. Now stop this crazy talk. I can't believe we are even talking about that. He just asked if we want pizza and you are acting as if he killed someone."   
"You're right, I'm just … I don't know."   
"I don't know what kind of guys you met before but let Liam show you how it should be. Please promise me you'll stop suspecting him of doing shit." She firmly commanded before taking the kettle out of my hand and placing it on the stove.  
"Thank you, Taylor." I murmured while I was aching to tell her everything that went down the last two days. She was my person. She had to give me some prudent advice and then everything would be alright again. 

The doorbell rang at exactly eight. And again... I had never dated a guy that actually kept his promises and was there at the time he had told you. Seeing the smile on his face when he caught sight of me and his overall handsomeness I forgot every little thing I had worried about.   
"Hey, babe." He kissed me the hot pizza boxes keeping us apart while entering the hallway. "Everything good?" His questioning eyes were on me actually interested and waiting for an answer.   
"Now it is, yeah." So that's what being treated right felt like. Taylor joined us from the living room taking the boxes from him while I was closing the door.  
"Hi Liam, here, let me take them. I'll set everything up." She carried the boxes into the kitchen to prepare the pizzas for us.   
When she had left Liam - who had taken off his jacket and shoes now - turned around to embrace me. I rested my head on his chest for a second and just savoured the moment. A minute later we all sat down at the kitchen table in order to eat. Me with a smile on my face because it just felt right. There was nothing forced about the conversation we were having or the situation itself. When Taylor's and my eyes met I could see that she was thinking the same.  
"So, Niall says hi by the way." Liam said between bites looking provocatively at Taylor. Wasn't he cute...  
"Oh, yeah. I … thanks. I guess." She stammered along just taking another bite to avoid saying anything. Because he noticed her discomfort Liam tried to stir the conversation into another direction. And again : wasn't he cute?  
"So, how'd you like your present then? Excited for the show?"   
"Yeah, I actually really am. It's crazy to imagine that I'm gonna watch Louis perform to thousands of people. The only thing he ever talks about is sex or stupid stuff I don't get. I can't imagine him doing something serious."  
"I know what you mean. But he actually is pretty good at his job. You'll see. I guess you're gonna take Cassadee?" He asked a smile on his face when he said my name.   
"Definitely, yes. We'll be watching your every move."  
"Nice, no pressure then." He chuckled and I just smiled at these two getting along so well suddenly having a flash of inspiration.  
"Hey, Liam? You've seen Tay's picture in the paper, right? And the article?" I was harvesting damning looks from the red head next to me. "What do you think about it? Do you know what Louis' girlfriend said?"  
"Yeah, I've seen it. You just don't have to worry about it, really. They always jump to conclusions immediately when they spot us with someone the public doesn't know yet. You should google Harry and you'll find that he apparently has been with more women than there are on this planet." I felt a wave of sickness washing over me and saw that Taylor had noticed. Shit. Act normal. "And Eleanor … she's always a little jealous, you know. With Louis being away all the time. But they're good. It may not seem like it, but Louis's a very good boyfriend. And besides, she'll be in London for the next week so everything's gonna be alright when they finally see each other again." It was obvious that Taylor was relaxing in her seat her worries about being killed by Louis' girlfriend slowly vaporizing. The rest of the meal was spiked with conversations about being an international superstar and the party Louis had already planned for us on Tuesday. 

When we had finished our pizzas and moved to the couch in the living room Taylor had excused herself to the bathroom for a minute.  
"You know, we don't have to stay here with Taylor. We can go to my room or go out or whatever you want to do." I told Liam while sitting across from him playing with the loose ends of his shirt.   
"You seemed to be enjoying yourself .. why do you want to go?" Really, Liam?  
"I don't know … I just … I don't want you to feel forced to hang out with Taylor in the little time we two have together." I was looking down at my hands still playing with his shirt when he lifted my head up to look me in the eyes and smile.   
"Say what you really think." What? "You think I'm just here to have sex with you. And that I'm acting all sweet and kind so that you'll trust me and think I really like you. Right?" I just sheepishly looked back down. Yes, that was exactly what I thought. And Taylor had told me not to say it or act on it. Now I had and he was probably gonna go. "Are you having fun spending time with me and Taylor right now?"  
"I am … but -"  
"No but." And then he just leaned forward to kiss me and shut me up with it. I stopped over thinking the situation and when Taylor re-entered the living room she cleared her throat to make her presence felt.   
"I will leave you two alone then." She chuckled and turned around when Liam stopped her.  
"Taylor, stay. You wanna watch a movie? I see you guys have the Bourne - Trilogy." She shot me a quick questioning glance before smiling and consenting to his suggestion. The next moment she was already putting the DVD into the player and pressing buttons on the remote. I was still sitting a few inches away from Liam when he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. I let my head fall to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
The trailer began and the three of us just sat there watching Jason Bourne kill every single one of his enemies. From time to time one of us would comment on the current scene and the other two would agree on how cool Bourne was. This really felt pretty nice and when the movie was over Taylor said she would go to bed because Vince was coming tomorrow and she wanted to get up early. Vince. I'd rather like him to just stay at home. Wanker.  
"You tired, too?" Liam retrieved me from making plans how to kill the douche.  
"No, I'm good." I snuggled into him.  
"How did you like the boys?" Why did he want to know? Did he already suspect something?  
"They are nice, I guess. I don't know." Just don't let anything slip out.  
"You know it's just .. they're the most important persons in my life. I just wanted to know if you get along with them. You seemed to be hitting it off with Zayn." Thank God.  
"Yeah, he's great. We talked for a bit. I might pinch him from you."  
"Help yourself." He chuckled the movement of his chest gently shaking me. "So ... Taylor's boyfriend's coming? Your face tells me you don't like him."  
"Nobody does. He's an asshole and I don't want him here." A light laughter escaped his mouth at my statement.  
"So you get your mistrust in me from him?" He teased me.  
"Among others, yeah. He just treats her like shit and she forgives him for everything. I don't get it because she is down every time she talked to him and therefore I don't like him nor do I see a reason for her to stay with him."  
"I don't have very strong competition in the boyfriend game then, huh?"   
"No, you are the last one to have any competition, Mr Relationship. I should probably apologize in advance for everything I do wrong." Maybe you can apologize for making out with Harry.  
"Nonsense. So far I am the one who has to make it up to you for blatting out stuff. I didn't forget that one by the way."  
"I did. It's fine. In fact, I did tell Taylor everything. She just doesn't tease you with it. So we are somewhat even."   
"Regarding this, yeah." Oh, Mr Payne. Are you referring to you owing me?  
"Mh. So what are my chances of seeing your pretty face in the next days?" I decided it was best to ignore his indication as it would be indecent to do anything with Taylor in the next room and Vanessa probably coming home soon. He obviously understood and just smiled at it.  
"Well, tomorrow is full of interviews and promo before we have a show in the evening and we'll spend Tuesday in Manchester. So I guess you'll have to do without me till Louis' little gathering."  
"Can't you call in sick? I already hate your job." I pouted.  
"I'm afraid I would get beheaded if I did that. But we'll see each other at Louis' and maybe you can spend the night at my place? I don't have to leave until two on Wednesday I think."  
"Sounds promising." I liked the thought of sleeping in his arms and waking up to this face in the morning. And by the way his apartment had never let me down before.  
When the clock struck midnight we said our goodbyes and Liam left. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to bed with a huge smile on my face. This evening had just been perfect. I had a great boyfriend, a great best friend and they got along pretty well. What more could I ask for?  
When I had tucked myself in my phone vibrated and a pleasant feeling of warmth spread out in my body when I read the text. 

 

Liam 00:23: sleep tight. miss u already. would rather b there with u.

Cassadee 00:24: my teddybear's filling in for u. he can't kiss for shit though.

Liam 00:25: I'll have to make up for that on tuesday then.

Cassadee 00:25: yes, please! now sleep, you have to charm 64983429784367 girls tomorrow. sweet dreams! xx

Liam 00:26: :D good night. <3


	22. Chapter 22

Monday, 13th of August, 2012

Harry 11:32: didn't know u had a boyfriend. - h

Cassadee 11:34: didn't know u cared

Harry 11:35: i dont.

Cassadee 11:35: i do.

Harry 11:37: no, u dont. c u on tuesday?

Cassadee 11:40: forcibly.

Harry 11:42: better wear something practical. 

Cassadee 11:43: i won't do that again.

Harry 11:44: yes, u will. u know i can b pretty persuasive.

Cassadee 11:45: u mean forcing.

Harry 11:47: if u r into that.

Harry 11:57: did he fuck u already?

Cassadee 11:58: none of ur business.

Harry 12:00: i could fill in.

Cassadee 12:01: then come over now.

Harry 12:01: can't. 

Cassadee 12:02: oh yeah, right. too bad.

Harry 12:02: tonight?

Cassadee 12:03: now or never.

Harry 12:03: i know what u r doing. 

Harry 12:04: being a bitch doesn't make the lust go away, love

Cassadee 12:05: but hopefully it makes u go away.

Harry 12:05: not for long. gotta work now. 

 

 

I was standing on Platform 7 waiting for Vince's train to arrive. His visit unleashed mixed feelings. On one hand I was happy to see him again and couldn't wait to spend the day with him but on the other I was afraid that he would still be mad at me because of the whole Louis-thing and also that the others wouldn't like him due to Cassadee's preparatory work and their prejudices. I just wanted everybody to get along because I hadn't seen my boyfriend in two weeks and I didn't want my reunion to be ruined by some stupid fight. When he walked through the doors I smiled and he embraced me in a hug.   
"Hey babe, missed you." He said when he let go of me and I immediately wondered where the butterflies from my stomach had gone. They probably had starved to death in the absence of his love.

"You ready for the days I have planned for us?" I asked him when I turned on the engine of the Dodge.  
"We have plans?" He asked rather unmotivated.  
"Well, yeah. I thought we'd go sightseeing today and tomorrow a bit, in the evening we are invited to a sit in at Louis' and on Wednesday we could go to the Harry Potter studio tour, if you like." It was hard to hide my excitement because this was the one thing I had been looking forward to most. I just loved Harry Potter and was probably able to quote every line from the books. Not to mention my huge crush on Rupert Grint that I'd been having since I saw him for the first time.  
"Really, Tay? I had hoped to spend a little more time indoors."  
"Why did you come here then? I suggested to come home but you said you wanted to see London. That makes no sense to me."   
"I just didn't want your mother around all day. Here we can spend more alone-time together, you know?"  
"Fine." I sighed. I would have to do that stuff with Cassadee then. She would be so excited.

He sat down in Cassadee's spot at the table watching me put on my pinny and I started to get the ingredients out of the cupboards to throw them into the pot one by one.   
"You want some lasagne?" I asked him knowing that this was his favourite dish.  
"Sure, but no onions."   
"I know, Vince." He could at least try to appreciate my effort, couldn't he? I was frying the mince when the door opened and Vanessa came in.   
"Hey. You must be Vince. Vanessa, nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. And what did my boyfriend do? He held on to it and checked her out from her head to her toes.   
"Hey. It's a pleasure." Of course it is, perv. Vanessa shot me a meaningful glance when she snapped her hand out of his grip. Wow. Even the Barbie had more decency than him.   
"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." Vanessa tried to escape the situation which was clearly confusing her big time.  
"Don't you want to have lunch with us?" What happened to alone-time, Vince? Oh right, the blonde with the big boobs, like always.  
"No, thanks. I'm on a diet." With that she turned her back on him and left the room. Thank you, Vanessa.  
"Want something else for lunch?" Even though I tried I couldn't hide my anger.  
"What?"  
"Oh, it just seemed like you'd prefer some fresh meat." I said flipping the mince in a more aggressive way than I had meant to.  
"Don't make a big deal out of this, Tay. She's hot, I checked her out. It's not like I did her on the table."  
"I'm so sorry I overreacted. I hope you can forgive me." I snapped at him but he was already playing with his phone again not even listening to me anymore. 

We were watching some stupid comedy Vince had picked out when I finally had enough of him texting throughout the whole movie not looking at me once. I wondered why it had never bothered me before seeing that he was always doing it.  
"Could you please stop that? I thought you wanted to spend some alone-time..." I emphasized the last two words waiting for him to finally look up.  
"Sorry, I just had to text back this girl Sandra from my dormitory."   
"Oh great, Sandra. Say hi." Cassadee was right. He was a douchebag.  
"Don't be jealous. We can just start our alone-time right now." He said putting his phone away before laying me down on the couch to kiss me. His hip bones were pressed against my thighs and he spread my legs with his knees. Because I actually enjoyed it I buried my hands in his hair while kissing him more passionately. When he started to unbutton my jeans my joy vanished and I backed away.   
"That's not exactly what I meant. We are in the living room and Cass is gonna be here any second. You should've thought about that when you texted Sandra before."  
"Oh, come on. Now that your mum and sister are out of the way you use your bloody flatmate as an excuse? I've got other opportunities, you know. I won't wait for this to happen any longer."   
"Wow, Vince. That's so romantic. What are you saying?"  
"I've tried romantic for over a year now. Just because you can cook doesn't mean that I wanna keep trying to lay you."  
"Oh and I thought you stuck around because you loved me and not because I can cook. Get off me." I pushed him away and sat up.  
"Of course I do, but that's not enough anymore. Either we do it now, or we don't do this whole thing at all."  
"Oh Vince, every girl wishes for her first time to be because of an ultimatum. You always know the right thing to say."  
"Come on, Tay."  
"You know what? You can fuck yourself, fuck your ultimatum and fuck Sandra. Get out." I got up to get his bag standing on the floor of my bedroom, carried it to the door and threw it down the three floors. "I told you to get the fuck out of here. I'm serious, Vince. It's over." I yelled at him before taking an umbrella and threatening to hit the bastard with it. He quickly made his way out ducking away from me. I slammed the door shut when I heard a voice behind me.   
"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked worriedly.


	23. Chapter 23

Monday, 13th of August, 2012 

After the whole thing with Harry I had decided to go shopping and drown my sorrows in trying on shoes. It hadn't really helped that much seeing that I was still pretty pissed when I entered the building we lived in. I found a bag lying at my feet and an annoyed looking guy hurrying down the stairs when I identified him. Vince, oh Vince. Exactly the right person to cross my way now. What was his luggage doing down here and why was he so pissed? I hoped for the best putting on my friendly-Cassadee-mask.  
"What happened here?" He seemed to scan his brain for my face when he finally figured it out.  
"Your cousin's crazy, ask her. I'm just getting the hell out of here." Oh boy, you are messing with the wrong girl at the wrong time.   
"She's crazy, yeah? Because she won't let you dickhead fuck her? I'd say she's pretty smart seeing that she might catch something from you. Maybe your stupidity is contagious and she turns into an asshole like you."  
"Calm down, blondie. That's really none of your business and I didn't do anything to you, did I? Though thinking about it now... I'd really like that."  
"Sure you would. Too bad you are an ugly shitface. Just get the hell away from here and don't come back or I swear I'll rip your tiny dick off. Yes, she told me, don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about. Now fuck off. Thank you."   
When I was finished he looked like he had just seen a ghost and tried to get away from me as quickly as possible. I felt a little better after blowing off some steam and made my way up to see if Taylor was alright.

I opened the door to find Taylor sitting in the living room with Vanessa a cup of tea in front of her. She looked angry and a little hurt but not really as sad as I had expected. Vanessa's hand was resting on her knee while they were talking.  
"Taylor, are you alright? I just met him downstairs."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Cass. Really. I should've just listened to you in the first place, I think."  
"Oh honey, better late than never. Can I get you anything?" I was a little worried that she seemed so fine with it.  
"No, thanks. Vanessa already took pretty good care of me. I'm okay. I just really want to rip his head off right now and take back the year I wasted on him."  
"Tell me what happened, Tay." I said sitting down on her other side and Taylor retold the whole situation while Vanessa and I listened patiently and tried our best to comfort her when she needed it.   
At the end of our conversation I was really convinced that Taylor was okay. She was mad as hell and said she realized how right everyone was about Vince but she didn't seem to be hurting from a heartache.  
"You know what, Tay? Forget about him and how he treated you. You don't deserve that. Get out there and find someone who's right for you. Maybe even that blonde guy from the party, mh? You'll be fine and if you ever need anything, you got your two roommates, right?" Vanessa really surprised me sometimes. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all...

I got out of the shower and already smelled food. Taylor was cooking. She always cooked when she was angry or something had to be processed so I got dressed as quickly as I could and made my way to the kitchen. Vanessa was already sitting at the table and Taylor was just filling the plates.  
"Do you want something, too, Cass? I made your favourite." You didn't argue with Taylor when she cooked for you and I actually hadn't eaten since this morning so I just nodded and enjoyed the fajitas.   
"Oh by the way, your phone buzzed when you were in the shower, Cass. Twice." Vanessa grinned at me. "Your boyfriend misses you, huh?" They both looked at me with mischievous smiles on their faces.   
"Yeah, I guess so." I tried avoiding eye contact.   
"Well, aren't you gonna answer him? He's hot, he deserves an immediate response." I was starting to like you, Barbie. Don't jinx it.   
"Yeah, Cass. Go ahead and answer him. Maybe he has something important to say." Really, Taylor? For someone who just broke up with their boyfriend she was in a pretty good mood. But because I didn't want to change that I grabbed my phone and read the two texts. 

Harry 18:33: decided what to wear yet?

I held my breath. Leave me alone, please. I forced myself to keep a straight face and just went on to the next message.

Liam 18:29: about to go on stage in an hour. u good? miss u. 

Why did the universe hate me so much? I smiled at Liam's mindfulness and quickly typed a response.

Cassadee 18:40: had a shower. now dinner with the girls. miss u too. make those girls happy, payne!

"Sooooo?" Lucky for you that you just broke up with your boyfriend or I would smash your face right now.   
"He just wanted to check up on me. Nothing special." The girls just smiled at me before taking another bite of their food and exchanging meaningful glances.  
"You guys are leaving me alone tomorrow night, right? Hanging out with your superstars?" Vanessa asked probably wanting to make sure that she could invite some guy over.  
"Yes, you will have the apartment to yourself. Feel free to invite whoever you want." Taylor chuckled at me because she was definitely thinking the same.   
"Yeaaay, you guys stay out as long as you like. I really don't mind being alone then."   
"Sure, Vanessa. Alone." Taylor teased her and Vanessa stuck her tongue out.

Liam 18:42: say hi to them. i'd really like to b your shower. :p louis says ' heeelllloooou'

Cassadee 18:42: u dirty minded man. just in it for one thing after all, huh? 

Cassadee 18:43: please get rid of him. :D

"Liam says hi." I murmured knowing that I would get some witty comments from them and they were both actually sitting there biting their lips to keep quiet. "You know you are worse than thirteen year old girls, right? It's terrible."   
"Yes, Ms Cassadee. Sorry, Ms Cassadee." Taylor copied a kindergartener. I rolled my eyes at them when my phone vibrated once again followed by uuuuuh's from my so called friends.

Liam 18:46: in it for so many things, u'll c. 

Liam 18:46: doesn't work, believe me I tried. taylor's bf there yet?

Ouch.  
"Taylor, is it okay if I tell Liam? He asked about Vince. I can just lie if you want to."  
"No, tell him. It's fine. They're gonna find out tomorrow anyway." I frowned before typing a response. She was holding up pretty great. That freaked me out.

Cassadee 18:48: actually already left again. they broke up. finally.

Liam 18:48: what? wow. is she okay? 

Cassadee 18:48: better than ever. pretty crazy. maybe breaking up is fun?

Liam 18:49: not with me. i'd stalk u and call 9879 times a day.

Cassadee 18:49: i'm used to that. you know, all the other admirers.

Liam 18:50: yeah, almost forgot about them. must b a pretty busy life u r living

Cassadee 18:51: hard to keep track. i'm sorry if i say the wrong name or something like that

Liam 18:52: sure, happens to everyone. gotta go now. showtime in a bit. 

Cassadee 18:53: have fun! text me when u r done. xx

"Do your cheeks hurt yet?"   
"Shut up, Taylor." Now I stuck out my tongue to her before finishing the last piece of my food. "I'm done and I will leave you now because you guys are annoying."   
"Do you have to leave the room to fangirl over your own boyfriend?" Shut up, Vanessa. I flipped them off and entered my room to lie down flat on my bed. When I saw a figure towering over me at my feet I shot up. I was sitting straight on my bed with a rush from getting up so fast just to see that there was nobody here besides me. I was slowly losing my mind so I got my headphones from my desk and plugged them in to blast Bleed American to forget everything else.

I woke up because of my phone buzzing next to me. I must've fallen asleep after the last song because I could clearly remember humming along to My Sundown. Looking at the clock on the wall I could see that it was already close to eleven.

Liam 22:59: and done. tucked in yet? xx

Cassadee 23:01: yeah kinda fell asleep and took a 2 hour nap. whats up?

Liam 23:02: sorry for waking u. dinner with the guys and then paul ordered sleepy time.

Cassadee 23:02: :D he's a strict parent, mh? better behave.

Liam 23:03: i always do. u know that. zayn + louis are bringing their gf's tomorrow. alright with u guys?

Cassadee 23:04: sure, keep telling urself that. of course, should we bring something?

Liam 23:04: just urselves. got any leftovers from saturday? i wanna make u drunk.

Cassadee 23:05: a bottle of tequila and several shots. I'm already obedient. u know. U left ME hanging.

Liam 23:06: not by choice. gotta catch up on that. 

Cassadee 23:06: we will. sleepover at ur place. should I bring my pj's or can i have urs?

Liam 23:07: u can have mine. great, now u fueled my imagination.

Cassadee 23:09: :D that's my job. write ur ideas down maybe i can carry them out. 

Liam 23:10: u r killing me. 

Cassadee 23:11: nooooo, i still need u for stuff.

Liam 23:12: well, now i'm no good for anything anymore. gotta go process now. sleep tight. <3

Cassadee 23:12: sweet dreams! xx

Oh how badly I wanted to go over there right now. Focus, Cass. In less than twenty-four hours he would be yours again. How had I managed to change from me to Ms relationship-of-the-year? Oh right, I didn't. Because I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. I couldn't suppress the urge to text him back. Unfortunately I already knew that I couldn't keep up the bitch-act for long either and as he had told me - it didn't change anything. I wanted him. Badly.


End file.
